If not today
by Nox-Rufus
Summary: Harry Potter was always alone in his fears. Chains tied him to Nightmares and to an unwanted destiny. He longed desperately for someone to understand. Draco Malfoy had always been on the wrong side of things. But both could find that together they could run and face the world. Rated T to be safe. Mild Language. Probably slight OOC. Yaoi, that means boy/boy! Drarry
1. Prologue

**As everyone already knows, I do NOT own Harry Potter; credits to J.K. Rolling! **

**Disclaimers : Language and boy/boy**

Prologue

The birds are flying south, leaving the country and indeed their homes behind. Dark clouds gain power inside their heads, inside their hearts. A pressure was weighing on the lands. Maybe this is not the biggest war, nor one to be known throughout the world; but it is possibly the one that destroys the most. This battle, it grips people, right in their very soul; it can rip family's apart; it can turn the strongest of warriors, in a coward. Every one and everything changes when the world is set upside down. Every one knows; knows what is to come. Yet they choose not to see it. They hide under excuses and fear. They stay locked away safely behind the bars of Hogwards School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They can not face the torment and pain that comes within. They rather not know; they choose not to. They prefer ignorance and naiveness, than to face their own destiny's. Scared for their lives, and for the ones close to them. They think it better not to see the despair, than to go and fight against it.

But one boy made exceptions to all the rules. One boy, decided to see, he needed to know. One boy with the strength of his heart alone could save all those around. One boy, upon all hopes were poured. The savior, the hero. Harry Potter.

Nor but a baby was young Harry, when he defeated the darkest of all for the first time. But eleven was he, when he learned the truth about his past and about himself. And now, sixteen years of age, he was preparing for battle. He was the one; not a man but still a boy; he was the one that couldn't turn his back. Every day, he has to see in the eyes of his fellows, in the tears of rage, in the fear of their hearts; he has to see himself, and the fate bestowed upon him. It could be no one but him; because he was the one boy, strong enough not to turn his back upon truth.

And always one phrase will stay in his mind. The one thing he could do for every one. He couldn't remember how he got nor where from; but he needed it by his side. It was like a tower to him, a reason to carry on. He couldn't explain why it meant so much to him; but, it was like a light; someone pushing him to go further. Showing him that he could.

Please Harry.. If not today than tomorrow; learn us to know.


	2. A small change

Chapter one : A small change

The Golden boy sat under a tree in front of the lac. He observed the quiet waves moving with the wind. He saw the Giant Squid rising to the surface and dissapearing into the abyss. It seems like it all came to this, the rize and fall. Some days he could pretend to be fine, to enjoy a peaceful game of exploding snaps, to actually want to spend time with Ginny. And other days, like today, he was just tired. Then he comes to a point of going and live, or stay and make the most of it. He can't trick himself to believe that nothing is happening, that he still loves the youngest Weasley. He has to do something and he knows it. Every one is relying on him but he can't fight this on his own.

He sighed. How is it all going to end? He can either die, or win and live a life he doesn't want for the rest of his days. He doesn't want to live up to their expectations, but he has to. He was going to win, stay the savior, marry Ginny and live a happy family. He was tired. Harry Potter was fed up. He wanted to feel alive once more. There must be something better than this. But as the saying goes : The sun always stays static, shinning, blinding our lives; but the planets around it will always move on. It means that things can and do change. He can't play the pity game, he doesn't have time to. Things will get better, they'll just have to.

Just then someone sat next to him; he looked up and saw Malfoy facing the lac. Harry ignored him and just stayed quiet. He didn't know why he nor the other said anything; but thought that they were perhaps both too tired. But of course the silence could not remain. Malfoy was first to speak.

"You know" He said "I was called to a Deatheater meeting last week. But I refused to go"

Harry looked over to the blond, surprise edged in his look.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked. Malfoy shrugged.

"Thought you might be interested to know that not all Slytherins wish to follow a crazy creap"

The Gryffindor didn't say anything anymore, but he was thinking of what the other had said. It could be some silly trick, but of course he knew that not every bad guy is really bad. To the order, to the people of the light it was all black and white. This is how it is, this is how it is going to be. But, perhaps, like Malfoy's eyes, somethings could be gray. The latter got up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Some people do see the war Harry, they live it. We should stick together" And then he left. The raven was speechless. Some one, no matter who, did see the war, like him. But he had to be firm, perhaps it was all a trick. He must be strong. He got up and went back to the castle; ready to be attacked by Ginny's hugs, ready to smile. But he took one last look at the sky so blue and thought to himself : You pretend to be alright to.

*****

Monday came by, bringing the usual boring lessons. Harry had been awake since 5 am actually; he often couldn't sleep till late. Every morning he would wake with a distinct feeling that something must be done; he'd be ready to run any second. But then he'd see Seamus' leg dangling out of his bed, he could hear Ron's snoring and he was pulled into despair, knowing that he is alone in his fear. Then he heard Neville's alarm go off and decided it was time to get up. He got dressed and pushed Ron out of bed for good measure. The latter yelped and exclaimed :

"Hey! What the hell was that for ?!" The raven buckled his belt and opened the door, he smiled at his friend and said :

"Because your ass is too lazy to get up on its own" Then he left the dormitory, ignoring the red head's cursing. When he got down in the common room, the girls were already up. Hermione was reading her transfiguration book ( Probably learning the lessons before class ); Ginny sat on the couch; Padma, Parvati and Lavender were gossiping in a corner and another Gryffindor was just leaving. As soon as he walked in, Hermione looked up and said "Good morning" with a smile; gossip's corner started giggling and Ginny got up. The youngest Weasley approached and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"How did you sleep dear ?" She asked kindly. Harry smiled a very fake smile and was disappointing to notice that she didn't see.

"Just fine, and yourself ?" He answered. She smiled and peaked him on the lips.

"Perfect" She answered and went to kiss him again. He answered to the motion even he didn't feel like it. He used to get butterflies in his stomach when they kissed, but now, he just can't feel the spark any more. Thankfully they were pulled apart when Ron said loudly :

"Agh! Get a room!" He advanced towards the couple and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "Listen mate. I don't mind you dating my sister; but please, for my sake, keep the snogging to yourself"

Harry laughed at that; that is why he loves Ron, because he makes people laugh. Then Hermione came an with her usual "Boys" hushed them all to Transfiguration.

*****

Transfiguration and Charms were spent in the usual disinterest and past by slowly ( Except perhaps for Ron, who spent his time sleeping ). The free period afterwards they were in the library. Hermione insisted they should start their potions essay but in the end she did it alone. Ron snored the hour away and Harry read Magical Creatures and Where to find them. He was so bored he started making notes in his book ( Things like adding a drawing of Goyle in the description of a troll, exc.. ). And soon 11 o'clock came and the trio went to Herbology. Ron spent the way complaining because he hated sharing a class with "them bloody snakes!"; but Harry was past caring.

During the entire lesson, the Golden boy hadn't been able to stop staring at one snake in particular, a blond one. He kept looking for something, anything that would betray him. Did he really see everything ? He had to be missing something, some proof that it was a trick of some sort. Draco noticed his staring and looked at him. He smiled and winked before turning his attention back to Madam Sprout. Harry could feel his stomach flutter and for some reason he felt embarrassed. Damn Malfoy and his mind playing tricks, he thought. Hermione caught the little exchange and nudged him :

"What was that ? Between you and Malfoy ?" She asked. Harry shrugged and glanced at the Slytherin, who was smiling at himself in a very smug way.

"Nothing" He answered "Just the ferret trying to get to me"

She didn't pursue the matter and simply let it go. Harry continued staring till the rest of the lesson.

*****

The events of Herbologie much repeated themselves in defense against the dark arts. Again Hermione noticed and told him to be more discreet if he was coming onto Malfoy ( Or vice versa ). The raven blew a fuse and vigorously said that he would never in all his poor days, fancy a guy like him. Said guy heard the conversation and laughed at the entire situation; and soon the teacher told them both to concentrate on the lesson.

Angry and almost upset, Harry went to his tree for his free period. When he arrived the object of his displeasure was seated right there, in his spot. He wanted to turn round and leave but decided against it. He leaned against the tree and said coldly :

"Aren't you supposed to be in Ancient Runes ?!" The blond didn't move a muscle, as if he knew Harry was coming.

"Yes, mother" He answered playfully "But it has been cancelled"

Harry sat down with a sigh. Of course he could return to the castle, but he didn't feel like going all the way back up there. He turned towards the blond with fire in his eyes.

"What the hell was all that about in Herbology ?!" He demanded angrily. Malfoy just stared at him with a glazed expression and a smile before replying calmly :

"I was just being polite. To be quite frank, I'm tired of fighting with you, or indeed with any one else" Harry was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. Then again, part of him didn't believe a single word. But his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself calming down and just questioning the other.

"Fighting with whom ?" He asked. Malfoy passed a hand through his hair and said :

"My father mostly. He keeps trying to get me to be this perfect little Malfoy deatheater puppy to a guy who doesn't even have a nose; and I won't" Again, the raven was struck by the sincerity; he looked in the blond's eyes and saw nothing but the truth.

"Why not ?" He asked, truly wanting to know.

"Because it's wrong" He said "As much as I am against interbreeding, even I know that killing is bad"

The raven couldn't answer, he couldn't believe his ears. He hated the blond because of his bad judgement, and here he was, going against Voldemort. He was going against every reason Harry had for despising him.

"Then why not change sides ?" He asked. Malfoy leaned back on his hands and sighed :

"The Dark Lord has his clutches on my mother. If ever I make a false move, he'll punish her for it" He answered. Then he looked the Gryffindor in the eyes and said : "You don't believe me, do you ?"

"Well" Harry started slowly. He didn't know quite what to say but decided that if the other was so honest, that he could be too "I think that believing or not, is not the issue. I just have a hard time seeing as any thing but a deatheater"

Malfoy got up with a sigh and turned to the Hero. He again put a hand on his shoulder and said :

"Not everything is as it seems. Spend sometime knowing me before you're going to judge me" On those words he left. Harry didn't hesitate; and decided there and then, that he would try.

TBC

**There, I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it´s moving fast but that´s just me. The second chapter will come along soon. **


	3. I found you when I lost another

Chapter two : I found you when I lost another

For the upcoming two days, the rivals had not seen one another. Though, unbeknownst to the next; they had both hoped to cross paths by accident. They were waiting each by the lake, just not at the same time. Harry had in fact blamed this on a force of habit. But no one is stupid enough to believe such a statement. During meals the raven unconsciously kept glancing up at the opposite table; his own food oddly forgotten when he noticed the absence of a certain blond.

He was walking towards defense against the Dark Arts, absently thinking that he should get a partner to train with, when someone bumped into him, sending all his stuff sprawling onto the cold dungeon floor. He sweared under his breath and started picking his things up. From above his head he heard :

"Potter" He looked up to see an angry looking Pansy "Why you ?"

The boy naturally not comprehending, frowned.

"What ?" He asked. She bent down and grabbed his collar, hissing :

"I don't know how or what you did, but you'll pay for doing that to my Dragon" On those words she left. Harry took the rest of his stuff and thought to himself : _My Dragon ? Does she mean Malfoy ? But I never did anything to him_. He walked onto DADA; noticing to his dismay, that Ron and Hermione were already seated, and were in the middle of a heated argument about something. He simply felt too tired for it all. Then he saw, sitting in the front all alone, was none other than Pansy's dragon. He bit his lip and walked to him. He sat down, and it seemed that the Slytherin hadn't even registered his presence. Harry cleared his throat and Draco snapped up his head at the sound. When he saw who was seated next to him, his eyes widened. The Golden Boy inhaled and very awkwardly said :

"Hi" He didn't if he was doing it the right way, but he really wanted to try and be civil, seeing as the other was making such an effort. Malfoy was a little too overcome to answer. He simply frowned and stared with very sad eyes. Harry found himself not licking that look. He broke the eye contact rapidly. After a short while, he scooted closer and whispered :

"What's wrong ?" He turned to see the blond. The latter looked, opened his mouth, closed it again and stuttered :

"I-I-" And then Mad Eye entered the class. And when Malfoy faced the class, biting his lip, all conversation was forgotten. There was something about that look. It's the same kind of look some homeless little African child would hold; sad, as if you live a life full of despair; edged with a certain desperation, pleading eyes almost, like you wish for help so badly. Thinking, remembering the sheer display of emotion, Harry felt the hate for his rival simply fade. He oddly found himself not knowing why he had hated the boy in the first place.

*****

That free period, the Golden Boy sat down at the lake, openly hoping that Draco would come. During the entire hour, that face had been firmly engraved in the front of his mind; overlapping everything else. He just couldn't figure it out, he couldn't understand. On cue, blond Slytherin approached. He sat down heavily, and whispered with the flow of the wind flying away :

"Hi" He looked at the floor, this time his expression was defeated, like he'd simply given up. Harry once again found himself hating it. He moved closer to Draco and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Listen" He said "I don't know what's wrong, and I don't except you to tell me; but I think we could use each others help; and perhaps we should start over again"

The blond looked over to him, a small smile gracing his face. The Gryffindor was struck by the sincerity. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, lost in the depths of pools of Silver and Emerald. Till finally Draco said :

"I'd like that"

*****

The double potions was spent in a very agreeable fashion. They talked like old chums and laughed at Snape and at Seamus' exploding kettle and at Goyle trying to be discreet about eating. Both were actually really surprised at how comfortable it all felt, as if there was never any animosity between them. It was a strange other world really. They unconsciously rejected the rest, staying in this secluded place where it all doesn't matter. They did like all the others, exactly what Harry feared; only this time, he didn't even see. At the end of the double hour, 30 points had been deducted from Slytherin, and 60 from Gryffindor. They both left feeling incredibly refreshed. They walked out of the classroom, still laughing over some joke Draco had made about Pansy's nose problem ( Meaning she looks like a pug that smells something nasty ). Then they simply stood there awkwardly, staring at each other with weird grins on their faces.

"Well" Harry started and extended his hand "See you around"

Draco smiled, shook his hand and walked away. The Gryffindor went his way to Transfiguration, keeping that strange smile. But he turned round when he heard :

"Hey Potter" Draco was grinning "Do remember your head for care of magical creatures. I do hate it when you're dumb"

He walked away, but turned round as if he'd forgotten something.

"Oh my, I forgot" He said "You're always dumb"

Harry would have taken it as an insult, had he not seen the wink the blond gave him. He shook his head with a chuckle and walked away.

*****

"But Harry, it's Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed in the common room that evening. Both he and Hermione had confronted him about Potions ( And later on about Care of Magical Creatures ). Naturally they couldn't understand, nor did Harry expect them to. What they said was true and made perfect sense; it just didn't matter to him anymore.

"He's the git that made our lifes a living hell for the past years!" Harry sighed.

"Ron" He said "Voldemort made our lifes a living hell. Draco is a boy, like you and me"

Hermione clung to Ron's arm, holding him back just in case. He, of course would have latched out, had the other not been his long time friend.

"But he's a Deatheater! It's a trick!" He shouted "You're the Hero Harry! I can't let you run off with that!"

Something inside the raven snapped; all those years of not choosing, of expectations; it had to happen. He got up, slamming his hands on the table, making all his fellow Gryffindors turn their heads.

"You won't let me ?!" He yelled "You know what ? It's my life! If I want to fuck it up, I will! If I want to fuck every one in the school, then I will! If I want to kiss Voldemort, then I fucking will! I'm not a Hero Ron! I'm a person and I can make my own decisions thank you!"

He walked away, fuming. Near the fat lady's portret he turned round an screamed :

"Do me a pleasure you all : leave me the fuck alone!" And then he slammed the door and went off. He stormed away, in the corridors thinking : How dare he ?! After all the things and choices he had given up for them all, he was tired of that game, and rightly so. His life had been sold as bait, so to speak; he was the savior; his path was being build by others; his destiny was already written. When did anybody give him a choice ? Never. Well Damn! He suddenly stopped when he heard voices. As he approached, he distinguished sobs; suddenly his anger seemed a whole lot less important. He entered the girl's pouder room and stopped before he could see who was there.

"Why ? Why ?" He heard a familiar voice say "What did I do ? Why me ? Why him ?"

Harry abruptly recognized who it was. Sudden worry washed over him and he approached cautiously. He saw the blond in front of a mirror, crying at his reflection.

"Draco ?" He called. The other boy startled and furiously rubbed at his eyes.

"Harry ?" He asked in a shaky voice "What are you doing here ?"

The Golden Boy went to him and put an arm around his waist.

"I heard something" He said; as Draco laid his head on his shoulder, he asked "What's wrong ?"

The blond turned to hide his face in Harry's neck, inhaling deeply. The raven's breath hitched at the contact but held the other closer nonetheless.

"So many things" He mumbled "Father hates me. The Slytherins don't understand. Voldemort wants me as a Deatheater. The weather is ghastly. And Pansy stole my blueberry muffin this morning"

Harry chuckled at the last statement, but he felt Draco getting heavier, limp. He sunk down, sliding down the wall, still firmly clutching the boy. They sat there for a while, Draco planted confortably between Harry's legs, head laid on the raven's chest. They were silent; gratefully accepting every bit of support they each had to offer. Their heart beats mixing as one, their breathing coordinating together. It was all so easy. Untill Draco spook that is.

"Harry ?" He called "Can I trust you ?"

Harry frowned at that and actually wondered about it. They've had a bad history, they've been hostile, they were on different sides of the war; but he knew, in that moment in time, that this man has always been important. Before, when he had still been Malfoy, he was a habit, a comfort in a way, a mean to know that not everything is changing. And right now, he is an escape and at the same time a confrontation to the war. He looked the blond right in the eye and said truthfully.

"Yes" Draco smiled and laid his head back. He inhaled and started :

"My father wants me to join legion, but I refused. He made me come the weekend so I could learn my lesson. Let's say I don't know anymore. But I'll admit it Harry" He looked up "I'm scared as hell"

Harry answered without hesitation :

"I can protect you. You can join us" Draco sighed and untangled himself from the other, standing up and walking to the mirror. He grabbed a paper on the sink and read aloud :

"_Draco, you are a Malfoy. Act up to your breeding. You are the last of our line, we must prevail! As a follower and as a son, you have failed. I have kept you alive, but like this you are a failure. You are worthless. Do you think Potter and his pawns can save you ? The Dark Lord will win, and we will stand by his side. Make a choice. Live proud an rich, or die scared and lost_" The letter dropped to the ground. Harry got up and stood behind him, staring at him through his reflexion.

"He's wrong. Draco, you are strong" He said "And I can save you. I can give you a home, protection. To you and to your mother"

The blond looked down and whispered :

"And my family ? The Malfoy name ?" Harry sighed and slowly turned him round.

"Who said you can't continue the line ? Light or Dark, what does it matter ?" He said "But you know, your father was right about one thing :

"You will have to make a choice. You can fight with me, loose maybe, but stand where you belong. Or you can stay with your dad, win perhaps, be rich and successful; but be doomed into a destiny you don't want for ever" Draco looked up at Harry, with a puzzled expression.

"Can't we just be Draco and Harry ?" He asked "Not the hero and not the villain ?"

Harry smiled and answered :

"I'd like nothing better"

They stayed in the bathroom, talking about Quidditch mostly, just like two normal boys. They rapidly passed by the crying and Pansy episode. Draco explained that he had been feeling low because of his father torturing him. He admitted with a blush that in his dreams, he had mentioned Harry's name because he wanted to be saved; there for Pansy thought it was his fault. At some point though, Harry had to point out that they could not turn their backs to the war; that they had to face it somehow. They could train as men, be friends, be boys preparing for battle; without having to be Malfoy, the Voldemort dog, and Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But they could not simply discard it. For now, that would be enough.

TBC

**I hope you like it. It is OOC I know, but I always saw Draco as being the kind of boy that really took his family´s words to heart. R&R please! **


	4. Problems Already

It can be said without hesitation, that the boy's relationship went fast ( Had they not been friends for a day ? ); and so did the rumors. Already the entire school talked about the imperious, and of handing the Savior to the dark Lord. No matter what Harry said, three weeks into their friendship, he was rapidly being confronted with Draco's place in all this. All was going fine, they took to training together in their spare time, ignoring most of their fellow house mates ( And Ginny took to complaining a lot ). So Harry was torn between two very promising conversation. First he must dump Ginny, then let Draco make a choice.

The two boys sat on Harry's bed in the Gryffindor boys dormitory one Sunday. They were studying for their Potions exam for the upcoming lesson. Harry knew what was coming, he had been dreading it all morning. He was nervously scribbling on his paper and tapping his quill against his book. Draco got fed up and put his hand over the raven's, they both blushed at the action, feeling the warmth radiating from the other. But the blond recovered and said :

"Could you please stop that ?! What's gotten you so nervous ?" He demanded. Harry took his hand back and said offhandedly :

"Oh you don't know what's coming" Draco frowned and nudged him, seeing as the other was back to his essay.

"What's coming ?" The raven winked and said no more. The blond dropped it, but knew by Harry's actions, that whatever it was, was coming soon. They continued their work silently, except for the odd question from Harry, who didn't understand everything. At some point, loud footsteps could be heard approaching. Draco looked up but Harry stayed motionless, even when the door opened with a bang and that a girl barged in, looking as red as her hair.

"Harry Potter!" She called loudly; the Hero finally looked up "What the hell is this ?!"

She waved a small piece of paper in front of their faces. Harry looked bored and answered :

"I do believe it is a piece of paper" He said. Ginny didn't react to that and simply read aloud.

"Dear Ginny, I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. Harry. What's that supposed to mean ?!" She looked at her ex and he looked back. No words passed. Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud chuckle coming from the youngest Malfoy. Harry had to refrain from laughing to as the blond said :

"So this, is what was happening ?" Harry put a hand in front of his mouth to cover his smile. He finally managed to say calmly :

"It means what it says Ginny. I just don't love you anymore" Ginny fumed and pointed at Draco.

"It's all your fault this is!" She said "What did you do to him ?!"

Draco blinked and looked dramatic. He looked over at Harry and smiled gently. He put a hand on his heart and said :

"I only stole his heart Ginnerva" Harry chuckled and extended his hand for the blond to take, he did. The raven clutched the pale hand and put it on his chest.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but he's the only one for me" They looked in each others eyes, smiling softly. Even though it was merely a play, the raven could feel his heart flutter; the gray eyes searched his, baring their soul. He even forgot about Ginny, until the girl said all shaken :

"No.. No! It can't! Harry tell me it's just a joke!" She demanded. Harry brook the eye contact but then returned his attention to Draco. He pulled the latter towards him, laying him on his chest.

"I said I was sorry Ginny. But I love him, and him only" The Slytherin looked up to the emerald irises with a loving look. He smiled and peaked his friend on the cheek; Harry blushed.

"God you're being romantic" He said lovingly and laid down. The raven looked at Ginny and said once again :

"I'm sorry" The Weaselette ran out crying. And Harry had hardly been able to hear the door closing before a muffled laugh sounded from his chest. He looked down to see Draco being hysteric on him. He couldn't help but join in. Together they laughed the awkwardness of the past actions. But the savior couldn't shake the thought, he didn't know why. And after having thought it, he pushed it to the back of his mind, hiding it in a remote corner of the darkest part of his mind, right between the cobwebs. Maybe, it shouldn't be a play.

*****

Within two days, everyone knew of Draco and Harry's so called relationship. Many insulted them of faggots and of fairies; others were proud that they dared to show their love. Both smiled it off. It didn't matter. All those people that commented them, they knew it was a joke. They knew that their dear Golden Boy could not be gay and would at some point go back to Ginny. Every one simply enjoyed having something new to do. But, Draco did get all the critics. People were mean to him, not that it changed much. Harry asked him all the time if he was alright; and Draco promised him that he didn't care of all the comments; as a Malfoy and as a Slytherin he was used to. At some point, he even admitted that they were not accusing him of anything false. He told Harry, in the strictest confidence, that he was gay. Harry was initially shocked but soon found that he trully didn't care. So everything went by as normal, nothing changed.

*****

That morning, Harry wook up very determinedly. He knew that now something had to be done. He was growing further from all his old friends, and closer to Draco. And he couldn't continue this friendship like this. He would not allow himself to grow to attached, even though he knew that that was probably too late anyway. He couldn't live in this fear, with all this wondering. He met with Draco at the lake that Saturday at 10 am. They greeted each other and sat down next to each other. They looked at the gray sky reflecting on the water. And Harry finally said what he came there for.

"Dray, we have to talk" He said. The blond sighed, knowing what this was on about.

"Do we really have to ?" He asked. Harry turned round.

"Yes we do" He said forcefully "I can't just not know anymore"

"This isn't about you Harry" He replied quietly "This is my choice"

Harry got up and looked down into the Slytherin's eyes. He tried to prevail all his feelings through the simple look.

"I can't fight against you" He whispered. Draco was taken aback by the sheer sincerity in his friend's eyes. He looked swiftly away before he'd simply give in. Harry touched his shoulder, pressing him to answer in a calm way. The blond looked back at him, and said :

"You know it's not that simple. I can't just choose" The raven sighed heavily and sat down. He ran a hand nervously through his locks.

"Draco" He started seriously "You have to choose, simple or not. I can protect you; you all. You should know by now that you can trust me"

The blond didn't trust himself to speak. He buried his head in his arms, not knowing what else to do. Harry looked at him, and almost felt sorry. He was debating with himself whether he should lay it low or not. But then he realized that it had to come someday; and it's now or never. He just waited and waited, until finally Draco's voice spook from between his arms.

"I'm sorry Harry. I really am" He whispered. Something snapped inside of our golden boy. He realized something; a fear that was hiding within him for a long time. He was always known for his patience; but this time, this day, he was having none of it. He got up and said in a loud voice :

"That's it then ?! I'm sorry!" The blond looked up with an air of surprise "Is that all our friendship means to you ?!"

"No, Har-" He started but the raven beat him to it and continued his rant.

"Oh it was fun for a while wasn't it ?! I should have known better" He yelled "You're just like all the others aren't you ?! Just an arrogant bastard that follows his daddy! Well fuck!"

On those final magic words, Harry left angrily, completely ignoring the calls of his name.

TBC

**Slight Cliffy here. A bit a shorter chapter but I will make it up on the next. R&R **


	5. Forgive me

Chapter four : Forgive me

Harry lied awake the whole night, replaying the scene in his head over and over again, looking for what exactly went wrong. He fully understands that he snapped, he also knows very well why and at what. But for the life of him, he just can't figure out how. He's calmed down since and managed to have a clear head. He acted like any true Gryffindor would : Act and see the consequences later. He got enraged because in his mind, his fear had unfolded. Yet it didn't. He was afraid to loose the only friend with whom he can be himself. He pressured Draco into giving the answer he wanted to hear, and snapped when he didn't. But he understands, now, that choosing is really a whole lot harder than it seems. If anyone would ask him to choose between what he knows, and what he wants but what he fears; he couldn't make a decision either. It was bad what he did, what he said. He should have thought things through. He should have been more accepting of Draco's wariness.

Harry sat up in bed, running his hand through his unruly locks. He got up determinedly, got his invisibility cloak out of his luggage and went outside. He kept the cloak firmly around himself for the weather was at that time in the morning, quite nippy. He walked outside towards the owlary. He took off his cloak upon arrival and laid it down on one of the chairs. He walked to the window and knew from experience that a letter and a quill would be waiting somewhere. He looked around but could not see very much. So he felt around the wall till finally he found what he was looking for. He smiled and took the things he needed. He didn't think much before writing, and simply let everything he felt pour from the ink.

_Dear Draco, _

_I'm sorry, you have no idea. I know I acted like a true gryffindor _  
_idiot. I shouldn't have done what I did. I really am sorry. I was afraid of_  
_loosing you; now that you're the only friend that hasn't left me yet.. _

_I love the times we spent together and wish for them to go on. Please_  
_Dray, let me explain. Times are hard, the war approaches fast. And _  
_whether you or I deny it, I think we must accept that we need each_  
_other.._

_Just please, Dray._

_Come back to me._

_Send Hedwig back with your answer. _

_Yours truly, Harry._

He closed the letter and whistled the tune that was meant to call his owl and his owl alone. Very soon the white bird arrived and perched itself on the window stand. She nibbled at Harry's fingers as he stroked her. Then he attached the envelope to her leg and whispered : "To Draco Malfoy" He looked at her leave and then went on his way himself.

*****

Harry awoke from a very bad night's sleep; he had hardly slept at all in fact. He stayed up, worrying about the letter. But soon, the all too familiar gryffindor lullaby, AKA Ron's snoring, lulled him to a restless slumber. He got up and looked around him. Neville was getting dressed, so he greeted him quietly. Dean was up and away. And Ron and Seamus were still sleeping soundly. The raven turned round at a tap on the window, it was hedwig. He rushed to open the window. He gave his owl a biscuit and took the letter before shooing her away. Then he sat down on his bed, always looking at the paper. He took a deep breath and opened it, it read :

_Dear Harry, _

_I will not lie by saying that your words were meaningless; however I would _  
_it to be noted, just for the minutes, that this whole malentendu lies upon_  
_you. You have seen fit to judge me, and shall pay the price of doing so. _

_I refuse to take your predicaments lightly, as I will do so as far as your _  
_perhaps forgiveness concerns. I will accord you some of my valuable _  
_time and listen to which ever excuses you may find to pardon your _  
_behavior. We shall have this tête à tête at our usual speaking accomo-_  
_dation, upcoming light day at 11 PM. I shall grant you no another _  
_rendez-vous unless your absence is valid. _

_Cordially, Draconis Abraxas Malfoy._

Harry smiled at the way his hopefully still friend wrote. He did always try to stay as detached as possible when adressing to someone. Yet the raven didn't like the words as such. It did all show Draco's feelings; the fact that he is actually quite angered.

*****

Harry was a bundle of nerves, as much any one could notice. Time was so cruel at times. It was only Friday and he still had to wait another two days before he saw Draco. He suspected the latter arranged that date to torment Harry; and well deserved must I add. The Golden Boy felt so utterly hopeless and alone. He'd always been around the blond the past weeks; so naturally he just felt left out. Hermione accompanied him to breakfast as Ron wasn't awake yet; but it just didn't feel the same. All throughout the meals, Neville and Seamus kept trying to make some sort of connection, but the raven was too occupied in looking at a certain vacant seat at the Slytherin's table.

Harry was tense and slightly disorientated through the entire day. He shared a couple lessons with the green house on Fridays. Every time he saw Draco and waived shyly; and every time the blond turned round and ignored him. It hurt, really. The Gryffindor had no idea how important the other had become. He tried every thing in his power to get the attention of his ex friend. He never realized that someone could become so obsessed with another. He meant what he said in his letter; he needed Draco.

And he never knew how much..

The blond could just grab a quill, or flick his hair; and Harry would have his eyes on him, observing every movement. He didn't want to miss a single thing, and he didn't. He saw that Dray' was alone all the time; that all his friends had left. He looked how the snake licked his finger to turn a page; how he frowned when he tried the new spell in transfiguration ( So much that he transformed his fever into a duster instead of a small bird ); how he scribbled when he was bored; how he regarded Hagrid with a certain fear; everything. He was actually starting to get worried because of his own actions. He supposed it was just because Draco was his last true friend and that he missed him.

Actually, even Seamus, dense as he is, noticed Harry's little obsession. Every one could see. They referred to it as an infatuation, or a crush. Harry didn't agree. He was simply anxious. There was no way he'd fancy his best friend. He's not even into guys. He's kissed girls before; well Cho and Ginny. And he enjoyed it, he did. Ok, maybe he doesn't like Ginny's kisses any more, but he used to. He watched how a big lassie from Ravenclaw passed by his table. He looked at the curves of her posterior, the way the flesh moved when she walked. He came to the conclusion that he definitely was into girls. We are going to completely ignore the fact that the sight of Draco's torso when he took off his shirt the other day, had utterly turned him on.

*****

Sunday was treacherous. Harry walked through the grounds. He had to admit that he was very bored. The Gryffindors played in the common room, but he just didn't feel right amongst them anymore. Since his outburst, everyone was uncomfortable around him as well. Some stayed with him, but those were mostly fan girls or people after his fame. Talking of fame, Rita Skeeter was very quick to publish everything. "Potter gone Rotter" read the headline of the Gazette. She talked of his problems in his house, of his breakup with Ginny, and of him apparently turning to the other side by befriending Draco. He hadn't bothered reading the artical of course, but he heard the whole story. Anyway back to the matter in question.

He was walking near the lake, when he saw a blond head sitting under the tree. The raven hesitated to walk over to him. Over the days Draco had not shown a single thing, much less wanting Harry around. He didn't know what to do, he could try to make contact with him, explain things. He took his Gryffindor courage and approached. The other heard him coming and looked up. Harry froze under his gaze. He could see the sun shine in his gray eyes; the light rays danced on his platina locks. The raven was at a total loss for words. Dray' got up, unconsciously lifting his shirt to show his hips on the way, the other gasped. They're just hips! He reprimanded himself, you've got them to! The slytherin passed by him and stopped right next to him.

"Don't be late" He said. He flicked his hair and walked on. Harry stayed motionless. The sweetest smell reached his nose. It was a mix of freshly cut grass, cherry shampoo and something he could only describe as being plain Draco. He didn't move for another minute or so, until he finally realized that the Slytherin had left. He put a hand on his forehead, because he was really hot. He was certain he was ill, that would explain his actions..

*****

Harry was quick to rid himself of all obstacles in order to get to his meeting on time. He ran all the flight of stairs to the seventh floor. He paced three times in front of the wall, all the while thinking of a place where he could meet with Draco peacefully. The grand double door appeared in front of him and slowly he went in. Harry gaped at the room. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

The room was lit by subdued lighting, illuminating it in a kind of red glow. There was a big black couch in the center with a small glass table in front of it. In the left hand corner there was a big bed. Over it hung some open curtains of a silvery tone. The sheets were of a dark of crimson. And the entire room was decorated in a dark silver and red ambiance.

The raven went to sit on the bed and wondered what in heaven's name decided him to get a place like that. Every thing was all a little too.. romantic for his taste. It was the kind of spot lovers would go to for their first date. He suspected his thoughts simply got muddled.

"Interesting setting" Suddenly said a voice that made the Gryffindor startle. He looked at his right and saw Draco leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"It wasn't quite what I had in mind" He admitted quietly. The blond sighed and walked over to him.

"It'll do" He said and sat down. Then silence took over. Neither said a word, none probably knowing where to start. Harry knew he'd have to say something at some point; but he hadn't a faintest idea as to where to start. Finally, Draco was the first to speak.

"I talked to Dumbledor" He said coldly "I've changed sides"

Harry was so amazed and so full of joy at hearing that news that he jumped on his friend. He pushed him on the bed in a bone breaking hug. Draco chuckled momentarily before prying the other off his person. The raven was still overcome and couldn't get the smile of his face.

"That's amazing Draco!" He said. The blond regarded him coldly.

"So, a twit that follows his Daddy, am I ?" He asked almost meanly. Then the smile slowly left and was replaced by a guilty look on the Gryffindor's face.

"Yes.. I can explain that" He said. Draco waved his hand to show him to carry on "You see. I was afraid of loosing you.. I thought that if you wouldn't change sides, that I probably didn't mean anything to you. I've been a fool, but really, it was just out of fear. And I deeply regret it.."

He turned to Draco, looked him in the eyes and whispered : "I'm sorry". Draco sighed. He got off the bed and said tiredly :

"I accept you excuses" Harry heart filled with joy at getting him back, but soon faltered when Draco added "But. I will personally take the satisfaction of telling you something"

He leaned closer to Harry, until their breaths mingled together; the lion lost all his nerve, he was lost in the proximity of beautiful pools of gray. He could see the speks of blue in the middle of his eyes; he could smell that little peppermint that he would take after each meal. And he was stuck fast to every word leaving those rosy cracked lips :

" . , Harry Potter" Said Potter just laughed and laughed. He knew. He knew that by those single words that Draco had forgiven him; that all would be back to normal. He got up and hugged him.

"Ah Dray, I missed you" He said cheerfully. The latter hugged back and said with a small laugh :

"It's only been three days" Harry didn't care, he just hugged tighter. He heard the faint whisper of :

"I missed you too" Then Draco laid his head in the crook of the Gryffindor's neck. Nothing could feel so wonderful, than to have and to hold ones friends after some time apart. Harry felt like the happiest man alive. He felt so good that he could go over to Voldemort and kiss him good morning. But for the safety of the readers at home, trust me, he is NOT going to do it.

*****

Harry was so relieved that Draco had accepted him back. And now, he was even more with the blond; if possible. He didn't let him go and followed him everywhere. Draco had even said one day that it felt nice to have a loyal dog but Harry just blushed the comment away. They spent all their time together; minus the lessons they did not share of course. It seemed like it hadn't even occurred to the raven that he hardly ever talked to any of the Gryffindors any more. It just looked like it didn't even matter that he had not spoken to his best friend since a while.

Actually, the last time he spook to the rest tree quarters of the golden trio; he was just saying that he didn't care about how they felt on his breakup, or about what they thought of his close relationship with Draco. Hermione had simply pursed her lips and kept a thoughtful look. But Ron, as was indeed expected, blew of his rocker. He was already fairly mad at his friend for blowing up on him before; but it just got worse. He said that Rita could be right about him going Rotter. He mentioned several possibilities of curses and potions but Harry didn't care at that point. Ginny had cried every time the poor guy came in the room and left crying. The Savior didn't quite like that; he had hoped to keep some kind of bond with the ginger, but then again, he should have brook up gently. At the time he was completely into this rebel attitude. The only ones of the Weasley's that didn't change at all, were Fred and Georges. They kept repeating that they could use a nice stink boom on Ron to calm him down. All in all; he could now classify his friends :

Friends no longer friends : Ron Weasley / Ginny Weasley / Cho Chang ( She hated him for going Malfoy on her )

Friends that didn't change : Fred Weasley / Georges Weasley / Neville Longbottom / Seamus Finnegan / Dean Thomas

Friends that supported him : Hermione Granger / Luna Lovegood

Friends he might unconsciously have a crush on : Draco Malfoy

He had been thinking about the crush, in fact he had been thinking about it a lot. And he came to several conclusions. Firstly, he was almost certain to be bi. Secondly, he did absolutely not crush on D.M. He blamed the fact that they understood each other so well. Thirdly, Draco is too gorgeous for his own good. Harry was intelligent enough to recognize some ones beauty; and now that he had admitted to himself that he was bi, he could speak his mind. Of course Draco was good looking; one would have to be blind not to see it. But that did NOT mean that he was crushing on him. True, perhaps he did enjoy his company a little too much. Perhaps he loved it when Draco accidentally lifted his shirt. Perhaps he was worried about him every second they weren't together. But in his eyes, that is all normal in a close friendship.

One evening they sat together under their tree in front of the lac, enjoying the view and the silent company they each had to offer. It was a very peaceful evening. The clouds were thin and they could see the stars and the moon shinning faintly beneath them. The Giant skid was trying to sleep, but it would seem that the Grindillow weren't going to let him. In the distance they could hear the faint howling of a wolf and it reminded Harry of Lupin and Sirius. They were now both living under cover in Grimmauld place; the raven hoped to see them soon, it had been a while. And then Draco spook up.

"Oh" He stared "You know they moved mother to her new home just this morning ?"

Harry smiled. He had appealed to the Order, but Dumbledor already knew everything and had already made all the necessary preparations. Narcissa was to be accommodated in a new safe house, and Draco was to stay at Hogwards for the holidays and go to Sirius between years.

"That's good. I'm sure she'd be happier there" He answered with a vague smile. Then the silence returned. The Gryffindor had emptied his mind and was simply enjoying the gentle breeze rustling his already unruly hair. Though he had to admit that it was getting nippy; it had to be nearing ten o'clock and at the beginning of March, things hadn't warmed up yet. He suddenly felt a body pushing up on his side; he looked down at Draco clutching his arm. The latter looked up and simply said :

"Cold" Harry understood and draped his arm around the blond's shoulders; inviting the other into the embrace. Draco didn't hesitate for a second and put his arm on his friend's stomach and his head on his chest. The Golden boy loved the feeling of being this close to some one. He loved the warmth even though the other was cold. He loved the care and trust. And, blame it on his hero complex, he loved feeling that he made someone feel safe. The moment though was broken when Draco said :

"Geez Potter, you're hot!" Harry knew what he meant, he was boiling; and the body on him didn't help either. But he couldn't help but chuckle at the way the blond phrased it.

"Really Draco ?" He asked innocently "You mean hot as in temperature or as in completely and utterly gorgeous ?"

The Slytherin giggled and made a show. He looked up but stayed close to Harry and said dramatically :

"Oh yes. Your sheer beauty strikes me" He laid a hand on his heart and looked down drastically "I feel like Juliet, in those first moments of being with Romeo. Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries. Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo!"

Harry laughed openly and decided not to make a comment over the fact that he was quoting from a muggle book. He himself had once been reading Hamlet and it seems he made Draco interested in all Shakespeare's work. He pushed him in a friendly way and said :

"Oh shut up Juliet and enjoy the scenery" Draco pouted but soon put his head back on Harry's chest. It was wonderful, calm, peaceful. The raven wished they could stay like this till the war ended itself; but soon, curfew called and they had to separate to each go to their respective dorms.

TBC

**Longer chapter to make up for the one before^^ Hope you enjoyed! R&R **


	6. Lost you now

Chapter Five : Lost you now

A week later would find Harry waking with a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes opened and he looked around him, everything was the same. Ron was still snoring, Seamus was still sleeping half out of his bed, Dean still had his book on his lap and was now drooling on it, the clouds were still white and the sunrise was still red. Nothing was different. Yet, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He just knew. He got up quickly and went directly to the great hall. There was hardly anyone there. But everyone present looked up when Harry loudly opened the doors. Three ravenclaws were sitting at the table with books. Terry Boot, Oliver Wood, Lea Jorden, Milicent Busltrode and Draco Malfoy were seated also. He walked straight to his friend and sat down. Said friend looked up from his book and smiled.

"You're up early" He said. Harry shrugged and retorted :

"You to" The other let out a small laugh. He bent the top of his page and closed his book; Harry finally saw that he was reading There 're 4 evers. The raven sighed and leaned back. He knew Draco was always up early; he couldn't sleep well in a grotty place such as the dungeons.

"I couldn't sleep" He said "Wook up with a bad feeling this morning"

The other raised an eye brow and asked what sort of bad feeling. Harry didn't rightly know what to answer, so he simply described what he had felt :

"Well, I just had this feeling that something was going to happen" Draco smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh but Harry, you've been saying that for weeks" He answered. The Gryffindor shook his head.

"No, it's not the same" He said "Normally it's just me. It feels like I have to do something. But this time, it was more like a premonition. It's as if, some distant force was trying to tell me that something bad was going to happen, but not to me"

The blond looked almost sympathetic; and with a hand on his friend's shoulder, he said that the other better not strain his idiotic brain about it too much. The pair spent the rest of breakfast simply talking of the book Draco was reading. The latter explained that he didn't like it because he thought that it was all too cliche and that it had no real story line. Harry hadn't read it, but simply from what Draco said, he didn't want to. They separated ways to go to their respective classes.

*****

Harry was on his tows the entire day. During Potions, Neville had inadvertently dropped a rat's spleen to many in his cauldron. There was a rather modest explosion followed by a yelp and then the room was blurred in smoke. The Chosen One had panicked and took his wand, he through a quick Expeliarmus in the puff of smoke, expecting to hit a deathEater; but all that came was a crack and Snape found all his favorite frogs legs sprawled across the floor. The Gryffindor had ended up with a minus 50 fifty points and a weeks detention ( It would have been longer but he managed to convince McGonagal that he needed time to train for the war ).

In Charms, Seamus managed to incendio Lavender Brown's hair. The girl had run off crying and screaming things like : "You're a Monster!". Naturally, Harry thought Grump or Fenrir was in the class. He had once again relayed on his wand and cast a quick Levicorpes. Quickly the whole class laughed, seeing Padma hanging in the air by her feet, all her coins and bracelets falling to the floor. Professor Flitwic had let Harry escape without any damages after he had explained that he was just worried ( It does have his pros to be the Savior! ).

Then the last notable incident was just before dinner. Seamus, Neville and Harry were playing exploding snaps when a loud scream was heard echoing. The raven jumped up and soared to where the noise had come from : the girl's dormitory. He barged in and more screams were heard. Parvati Patil was just changing when he came in and the latter soon received the rough edge of her Transfiguration book. Turns out that there had just been a mouse in the room.

Hermione had quickly cornered him as they were walking to dinner. She demanded to know what was wrong. And a bit like Molly Weasley, she would not take no for an answer. Harry quickly explained the feeling he had woken up to, the feeling that was still nagging him. She had simply frowned and answered in a motherly tone :

"Oh Harry, I'm sure it's nothing. You're just worried because of the war and everything. It'll pass" But he wasn't convinced. He knew the difference between WW ( War Worry ) and actual fear.

He sat next to Draco for dinner and told him. He passed by those few embarrassing moments in a rush but said them anyway. The blond laughed, especially on the part of Harry being pushed out of the room by Parvati hitting with a book. The raven had told the ferret to shut his trap; and the latter obediently didn't. He continued discreetly mocking him all throughout dinner. Harry humored him and let him have his fun; and it certainly is not because he loves the ferrets laugh a little, thankyouverymuch.

Suddenly, the grand doors opened and three Aurors walked in. Harry's worries announced itself full force. He gripped Draco's knee almost unconsciously. The latter chuckled but let him. The raven's eyes were completely locked on the men who were simply scanning the crowd. Their gaze came on them and stayed. Draco just at as if nothing was amiss but Harry's heart was thumping in his chest. This is it, he thought. They approached slowly, their gaze never wavering. But somehow, he noticed that it was not at him that they were looking, more next to him. The only person next to him was Draco ( Seeing as everyone avoided him, they were surrounded by total nothingness ). He tightened his grip on his friend making the other look up.

"Will you stop freaking out ?! You're making me nervous" The blond sighed, but Harry wasn't paying attention. The Aurors came at their table. The entire hall was watching as they announced loudly :

"Draco Malfoy" The called one looked up, he had a slight air of surprise before sighing and getting up.

"Hang on" He then leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear "Harry, let go"

The Savior was reluctant to do so but obeyed. He observed the interactions, already fearing the worst. The Slytherin stood head held high and with a cold glare.

"Before I go with you" He said "I would like to know of what I am being accused"

Without waiting, one of the larger Aurors grabbed one of his arms so he couldn't run away, whilst the other explained.

"You will be exported to prevent you from further damaging the students of this establishment. Your Father has escaped our Colleagues but the Ministry claims you are equally guilty. The Profett has confirmed our fears. We are henceforth arresting you for having used an unforgivable, namely the Imperious, on Harry Potter"

Both boys were surprised, and mildly angry. Harry got up and shouted :

"But that's ridiculous!" If some people didn't look at them yet, they certainly did now "I'm not under the Imperious!"

Draco merely sighed and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. The latter just glared at the Aurors so the blond applied a little more pressure on his grip, making the other look.

"Harry, calm down" He said slowly.

"No!" Harry retorted "I most certainly will not! They're accusations are false! They can't ju-"

" Potter!" Interrupted Draco harshly before sighing and saying calmly "We're dealing with Aurors here. They don't have the necessary genes to be reasoned with"

The three men twitched. Harry would have laughed, had the situation not been so terrible. Draco pushed on his shoulder, making him sitting down. With his head high and his poker face in place, he turned round and let the Auror tie his hands behind his back.

"Where are you taking him ?" Harry asked quietly. But then he looked at the teachers table searching his headmaster. Dumbledor acknowledged him with a twinkle in his eyes before returning to his lunch. Harry knew he was not going to interfere.

"Azkaban" Answered the Auror, making both boys cringe in fear "Under aged department"

On those words they pushed the Slytherin away. The raven followed with his eyes, with a sense of disbelieve. To him this couldn't be happening. Not now when he was finally genuinely happy with life again. As he saw his friend with his head bent down walking away, he knew; he could not allow this. He got up so quickly that the bench he was sitting on tumbled. He ran to him, reaching him just before those damn people brought him out of the hall. Draco turned round only to be hit by a strong force. Harry had his arms around his waist and his head buried in his neck. The Silver Prince was taken aback and cautiously dropped his head on Harry's.

"Everyone's looking" He said. The Gryffindor looked up and snapped :

"Does it look as if I care ?! I can't let you go there!" Draco smiled sadly and said :

"Your hero complex is not needed right now"

"This has nothing to do with my hero complex!" He shouted almost and put his head back on Draco's shoulder "I can't let you go"

The blond sighed and whispered :

"Harry look at me" The other obeyed and looked in gray orbs he had come to love so much. Draco bent down and softly pressed his lips to his friend's in a sweat gesture. Harry was so frozen that he didn't even notice him pulling away.

"It'll be fine" He murmured and disappeared. The entire hall erupted in talks and exclamations; but Harry couldn't care less. He brought his fingers to his lips and touched them gently, remembering the feeling. He was suddenly pulled back into reality and ran out the hall. He saw the doors just closing and ran as fast as he could. When he arrived outside, there was no one.

He collapsed to the ground, feeling as though someone had just ripped a piece of his heart. He felt cold as the wind hit his face; but it ran deeper than that. Something was missing; a part of him had apparated far away. He hit the ground forcefully, making his fingers bleed but he didn't care. He was lost.

*****

Harry looked gloomily and angrily at the scene displayed in front of him. He was sitting in the dormitory, observing the outsides. Zeus was enraptured in his own play. He let his thunderbolts rule and capture the sky. They were playing with lights and sounds in a game of power; dancing on the surface of the earth. The whole world lit for split seconds; shinning atop the forbidden forest, making it look only more gruesome. The owlary was glowing and one could almost sense the animal's distress. The Quidditch pitch shook with the strength of the thunder. The bolts came right in front of his window. The Gods know how to play their cards right and lay a good show.

But if there was one boy that stayed impassive to the scene, than it would definitely be Harry. Outside, Mother Earth was fighting alongside her warriors; and for once, Harry left her to fend by her self. Just this time, he couldn't stand up and go. His will had been drained from his body. To him, this battle, or this dance that rivals the best swan lakes the world has ever seen; was nothing more than a game of light. He used to be frightened of the storm, but then he learned of his destiny, and found that he feared nothing more than that.

He had tried all in his power to get things right again but he felt lost. Something was missing, and had been gone since dinner the previous day. Harry's smile left with Draco, and so did the rest. He finally found a best friend; some one with whom he can be himself and be happy; but the world had to ruin him. It seems like no questions about his life were ever asked, the choice are pre made. He had tried, and for once, failed..

He went to see Dumbledor first, but the old boot was engaged. So he went to see Severus Snape as head of Slytherin. He had explained everything; about their friendship, about Draco changing sides, about how much the blond meant to him. But the Potions Master simply gave him an ice cold glare and told him that he had better things to do than to listen to pity tails. Harry ran back to Dumbledor's office, hoping to catch him now; but he ran into Hermione on the way. He explained the entire situation, she knew it all already but listened with keen interest. She pursed her lips and said :

"The Ministry is not allowed to condemn a man without a fair trial. That would be your time to show that they have no proof. But I'll look that up"

And then she was off to the library. He continued his way to the headmasters office. Saying a quick "Toffee bean" he followed the eagle steps as they brought him up. He didn't need to knock, the door was open for him; as if A.D. was expecting him, and he probably did. He saw the old man sitting at his desk, his white beard covering the desk in length, sipping a cup of tea.

"Ah Harry my boy, sit down" He said. The Golden Boy did just that. He took the seat slowly, trying to keep his rage at bay. He spook calmly :

"Headmaster, I came to see you about Draco" Dumbledor gently placed his cup down and with a twinkle and a smile answered :

"I know Harry, I know" He smiled thoughtfully and added : "Oh my, where are my manners? My boy, would you like a cup of tea or of cup of mint coco, I believe it is very good"

"No" Harry said with a slight head shake "But thank you.

"Sir, about Draco" He continued "Really he didn't do anything to me. Our friendship is mutual. I trust him and he never hurt me or raised his wand at me. Surely you can convince the Ministry that this is all a mistake"

Dumbledor hummed and took his cup. He sipped his drink and sighed contently. He sniffed the aroma and said :

"Very peaceful tea is this you know Harry" He placed his cup back on the desk "As far as young Malfoy is concerned, I believe that my influence will not be necessary. You have always proved yourself quite capable without help"

Harry wanted to protest and say that he, as headmaster, was far better in saving his pupils, and that it is his responsibility. But as he came to learn the teacher, he knew it would be futile. He remained silent and gave a curt nod. The Headmaster twinkled at him and asked politely :

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me ?" Harry looked down and then back at his teacher. His answer was almost becoming a trademark :

"No sir, nothing" They nodded at each other. Harry took that as the usual you may leave and went. Just as he arrived at the door he turned round when his name was called.

"You will find my boy, that weak ropes break when under pressure. But strong ties shall always remain binding two souls together"

Harry didn't answer, nor did he feel the need to, he simply left. He went only to bump into Filch who was cleaning the sparkling floor. He was quickly sent on his way.

And this is how we got to the present situation. Harry was angry, but mostly he was upset. Hermione had long since finished her research and told him that they could indeed not condemn Draco without a fair trial. Oh he was angry, and upset, and lost, but also very determined. He had faced Voldemort four times over the last years; he had fought and killed a Basilisk; he had effectively pushed away dozens of Dementors. If he couldn't get Draco out of this, no one could.

*****

It was at breakfast the next morning, that a black owl swooped in front of Harry's plate. He took the letter and it announced that he was officially invited to the trial of Draco Malfoy the 6th of April. That is in three days. He didn't want to wait so long but found there was no other way.

He had been requested, as the one that was supposedly under the spell, to bring his own witnesses. He had asked Hermione to be there to talk about the slow progress in their relationship. Then he had asked Dumbledor's help and the old man simply said that he would find a witness worthy of testifying. He had rapidly sent a request to St Mungo's to send their best Wizard. Everything was perfectly arranged.

The Healer flew in the next afternoon and did his business. His job was strictly confidential and only Harry and all those involved in the trial were aware of his presence. The raven had made Hermione chief of the mission. Actually he needed a real lawyer, but he felt his friend was perfectly capable of completing the task ( And she is cheaper ).

All in all, his days were so full, that Harry didn't have time to feel miserable. Only at night did he take the time to think. And boy did he think. Many had been the times that he would stay awake till three and then drift off with a frown on his face. He thought about the kiss and the things resolving around it mostly. He thought about Draco's feelings, but was only left confused. His blond friend had been the one to instigate it, but he didn't know if it meant much to him. Perhaps it was simply a quick comfort or reassurance measure.

Harry wanted so badly to dismiss it as just that, nothing important, but his feelings on the matter were to important too discard. He couldn't shake the impression that there was more to it than that. He touched his lips cautiously; the twinkling sensation remained. He sighed. Life was so complicated. He had been thinking about the last couple of weeks. He isn't a fool, he knows when something is true and when it isn't. He knows that there has been some sort of chemistry between them since the beginning. Harry had always been out to beat him, impress him, even now as friends. They were entirely too close for mere friends. Harry has already admitted to being bi for the blond's sake. He was painfully aware of his attraction; and actually, so was everyone else. He blushed all the time with Draco, at times he even got nervous. They would always be touching, innocently most times. Usually it would just be a pat on the shoulder or a friendly punch; but there were moments when they would hug intimately, and Harry had found himself brushing soft locks of golden hair out of the angelic face. He could admit to that too : Draco was angelic, with his silver eyes and platina hair, he was truly a magnificent creature. The raven often thought that the young Malfoy had to be some sort of Veela, that would explain it all. But there was something. Harry had liked that kiss; hell, he had loved that kiss! And Draco being gay, it couldn't be all that innocent. And perhaps, thought Harry, I don't want it to be. Harry had been in love before, he had even had a girlfriend before; but this was different. What he felt for Draco, was not nearly as intense as what he had felt for Ginny, even in the beginning. He had kissed with her and Cho, he had snogged the redhead; but the simple touch of those chaste lips against his own, was compared to everything else, just perfect.

He sighed again, he missed his friend. He missed the way Draco always complained about his fidgeting. He missed how he only rarely smiled to anyone else and tried to cover it up. He missed how he licked his finger to turn a page. He missed how he loved quoting from silly books. He missed how he was always straightforward and said what was on his mind. He missed how he loved the wind. He missed how they touched, how they acted towards each other. He, put it very simply, missed everything about the blond.

He passed a nervous hand through his unruly locks. There came a point where denying was futile. He looked once more out of his window. The thunder had stopped, it was raining. The drops fell on the glass, shattering into pieces in front of his eyes. Clattering down, like tears on a young man's cheeks. Harry had to accept and face the unavoidable conclusion.

Harry Potter, had fallen, madly and deeply, for his best friend, Draco Malfoy.

TBC

**Another longer chapter. I had been looking for a problem for a while and I could only come up with this.. Hope you like it! R&R **


	7. The trial

Chapter six : The trial

During the night and next day he had slowly accepted the truth, and somehow felt relieved. He knew what was going on, the weight of obliviousness was lifted from his shoulders. He told Hermione and she just smiled her I-knew-that smile. He didn't dare tell anyone else. He had been brought up to hate gays; but he never could, now he knows why. He didn't know how the wizarding world felt about gays, and he didn't fancy waiting to find out. As far as he knew, there were only Draco and him of the male population that liked guys. But he didn't think much about that for the moment.

The trial was today. He and Hermione had been dismissed from class the entire day. He slept till very late, and spent the rest of his waiting biting his finger nails, literally ( Just another nervous habit Draco used to complain about ). They waited and waited, until finally Kingsley Shaklebolt arrived and took them to the Ministry.

They were asked to wait until everyone arrived. Alongside them came Dumbledor, the healer and oddly enough, Snape. Harry dismissed all this and simply waited. Passing in front of him were the judges, too many to count. Fudge came as last and nodded at Harry, he didn't return the gesture. Finally they were allowed to go in. Five seats were free and they took it. The place of the accused was still unoccupied, and he wondered when his friend would arrive. A fly buzzed round his head and he quickly swooped it away, sadly missing it.

Then the doors opened. Two Aurors held the boy by his hand cuffs leading him to his seat. Harry tried to make eye contact but the other kept looking down, his hair covering his face. Something was wrong, the raven could sense it from far. Draco knew he was there but never looked at him; in fact he kept his face behind his hair, as if hiding something. Fudge starting the opened, announcing the situation and all those present but he didn't listen; he kept his eyes on the blond, waiting for the moment he would move. Just then the Minister said :

"The accused is : Draconis Abraxas Malfoy" Upon hearing his name, the dragon finally looked up. Harry gaped. His normally flawless friend, was no longer the same. Even from a distance Harry could see. He had big bags under his eyes; his stunning hair had lost of his gloss; the silvery eyes were dull and empty. He looked as if he hadn't eaten nor slept in a week; which in all fairness, he probably didn't. The Gryffindor raised his hand shyly in a tentative wave. The other saw and a small smile graced his features, lifting up everything, suddenly he was perfect again. But then as quickly as it vanished, the poker face reappeared. The trial could begin.

A man Harry did not know stood up and went to Draco. He had square glasses on his nose and a book under his arm.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy" He started "Swear to say the truth, and only the truth, so help you Merlin ?"

The blond rolled his eyes in an exasperated way, the raven had to suppress a laugh at that. He said a quick and cold "I do" before the accuser carried on.

"I shall go straight to the point" He said "Have you, in the past, ever raised your wand at someone in order to cast an Imperious ?"

Draco looked at his friend for a moment; the latter could see the almost pleading look in his eyes, and knew what he was about to say. He was silently asking for his forgiveness before saying the truth. Harry nodded.

"Well ?" Pressed the accuser. The blond lifted his head high in a proud motion almost.

"Yes" He said firmly. Hermione looked at the Golden boy with worry in her eyes; but he only smiled sadly. He could and has already forgiven Draco for all his past sins. The man asked :

"And have you ever performed the Imperious curse on Harry Potter ? You will be rewarded for the truth" The Silver Prince simply looked and answered coldly :

"No" The accuser didn't look convinced but he sat down nonetheless. Another man came and asked Draco all about their former history. He talked about his father and all the bad things he was enforced to do. He had to admit to their burning hatred and animosity; he even had to admit that he was so jealous that there was a time when he wished the raven would die. The concerned just looked in the other's eyes and saw the true regret. He couldn't blame Draco for all that; the fault lied upon both of them, he too had hated him and wished his disappearance on numerous occasions. It didn't matter. Finally the court asked for silence and it was their turn. Hermione was called to speak.

"Good afternoon" She started politely "I will quote from the dangerous spell list : _The Imperious curse requires mental strength in order to manipulate another. This curse will enable the caster to do anything he wants to the cursed_. So firstly, just for your information. Harry here can ward off who know who, so he can certainly reject a mind curse from a mere student" Harry chuckled at that "Secondly, I am here to testify on how their relationship went. The Imperious would have granted Draco immediate access to Harry's friendship; and yet. Their relationship has been growing steadily. I am a witness to all Harry's fear of the time, and I saw how he surpassed them. Had this truly been an Imperious case, those fears would never have existed. That was it, thank you for listening"

She resumed her seat by her friend's side. He nudged her and congratulated her on her fantastic job. Then the court called Severus Snape. Harry was left to wonder why him, but he figured that Dumbledor had probably a very good reason in calling him. He didn't greet the crowd, he merely looked around him in a disdainful way.

"A few days ago" He said "Mister Potter has seen it fit to come and whine to me. I have collected some useful pieces of information on the ties he has with young Malfoy. I quote. _Draco is my friend, they can't _-explicit-_ take him away. I'm not under any _-explicit-_ curse, I love being with him. He is my best friend and I won't allow him to be _-explicit-_ taken because of something as _-explicit-_ ridiculous. Mark my words, as_ -explicit-_ sure as you are as poisonous as a _-explicit-_ black widow, I shall bring him home_. That is all"

The Potions teacher sat down. Harry practically blushed under Draco's smirk. He'd never have guessed that Snape would remember his words so well. That small conversation cost him 50 points, he would have had live long detention with it if Dumbledor hadn't persuaded him that he was just sad and shocked. As last, the healer that examined Harry stepped forward, he made his vows and spook.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, Minister. I am Elias Straphorn; as you should be aware I am the curse and spells expert of 's. I am here today to share with you the conclusions of my examination. As you know, the Imperious does during it's utilization, damage the inter cortex of the brain, leading to minor cerebral capacity. Even after the curse has worn off, the after effects remain for the following days. I have examined Mister Potter the day after Mister Malfoy was taken into custody. Assuming that the curse was lifted then, traces should still be found. Yet I have seen no evidence of any sort of damage on Harry's brain. Thus, the Imperious could not have been performed on him for the past week. And as my colleague on this case, Hermione Granger, has already said. Mister Potter brains cells are far too strong to be influenced by an Imperious cast by a minor strong Wizard. No offense Mister Malfoy. The caster has to be extremely powerful to influence him. And there my case rests"

The healer sat down again; and Merlin was Harry proud to have him by his side. He thought the speech was absolutely brilliant, and it had to sway them! Fudge got up and said in his usual determined voice :

"Now let the judges decide. We shall of course give you due notification of the outcome" That was their cue to leave. As he passed by Draco, Harry winked at him with a smile; the other rolled his eyes fondly and mouthed "Go". Once outside the courtroom, Harry went around congratulating and thanking everyone ( Even Snape though it was awkward ). He was sure that with the evidence they all laid down, the judges had to conclude in their favor! They must.

*****

Two days past by and went, and still nothing had been heard. Give you due notification my ass, Harry thought. Something must have been decided by now. Two days. 48 hours. 2880 minutes. 172800 seconds. Surely that had to be enough! The judges have had two days to decide, and still no decision had been known. The raven remembered his own trial, that decision lasted about ten seconds. Then he thought that perhaps they were not going to conclude in their favor. That perhaps right at this very moment, they were not seeing whether he was guilty or not, but more how long they were going to put him in Azkaban for. Harry was scared for it; scratch that, he was terrified. He could not accept his friend to be sent there away from him, especially not now when he had come to terms with his feelings.

It was all getting increasingly hard. A week had been since he last saw Draco as a free man. He couldn't seem to deal with life on his own anymore. Not now when everything was turned upside down. Ron, his ex best friend, was especially bad now. He admitted that he did not believe Harry to be under the Imperious, but rather thought that sharing a brain with Voldemort for so long has turned him into a snake like him. It stabbed Harry, really it did. But he refused to cry. He had too much on his shoulders to have time to whine. Hermione brook up with her one and a half year boyfriend; and when Harry protested that she should not go to such means for him she just answered :

"He's no longer the Weasel I fell in love with" Ron was not the only Weasley that bit at Harry's heart, his sister did too. Ginny came up to him and patted his shoulder, with a compassionate look in her eyes she whispered gently :

"It's okay you know Harry. Don't blame this on you, you couldn't have known Malfoy would use you. And don't worry about the breakup, I forgive you. I could never stop loving you anyway, so I accept you back" Harry was pained to do it but he was forced to send his long time friend away. He tried to be as gentle as possible; but how can you when you're breaking a person ? He told her that he didn't want her forgiveness, that he didn't want her. He said that Draco was his true best friend, and he even slipped a quick : He is the only one for me. She cried, hit him harmlessly in the chest and ran away. He had lost her, and knew that no matter how much he cared, he would never be getting her back.

Everything had been published in the following issue of the Profett. There was a report of the entire trial with all the arguments and people present. Rita Skeeter had been the editor. She even had the audacity to say that Harry ( Age 14 ) had thrown himself onto Draco ( Age 16 ) leaded strictly by the curse. There was a big center picture of Draco when he admitted that he had used the Imperious before. On the top right hand corner of the second page was a picture of Harry smiling and Draco mouthing his go. Underneath the picture it said : DeathEater confesses to Golden Boy. Harry didn't care. Everyone now thought that they really were an item, but he didn't care; because as soon as Draco got home he would make sure they were. The raven read the article with a bored expression whilst Hermione hissed a quite :

"That damn fly, I should have known!" Harry wasn't going to contemplate the hidden philosophical meaning behind that statement, he was too tired.

TBC

**A shorter chapter this time, but I wanted to separate the trial from the rest. R&R **


	8. Let s move foreword together

Chapter seven : Let´s move foreword together

The next morning, Harry rushed out of bed in his blue pj's and ran to the common room. As expected Hermione was already up. He quickly went to see her with hope in his eyes. She knew what he was going to ask and looked mournful. She shook her head slowly and the Gryffindor knew what that meant. He went back up to slump on his bed. It being Sunday, there was point in rushing. He stayed in his bed, looking at the curtains hanging above, thinking of fears and hopes, until Hermione called him for breakfast. He got up and felt like kicking Ron out of bed, for several reason. Firstly, he badly needs to hurt him now. Secondly, it's nostalgic. He made up his mind and just went for it. He aimed his foot right at the redhead's buttox and kicked forcefully. Like so many times before, Ron yelped and fell with thud.

"What the hell was that for ?!" Demanded he. Harry stood by the door and said sadly :

"Because your ass is too lazy to get out by itself" And he left the room before seeing Ron, but he did hear the faint "Snake" that he spat. It is a bit melancholic; he liked the time where he and Ron could banter in a friendly way ( Thankfully he can do that with Draco too ). He went down and met up with Hermione.

They walked together towards the Great Hall, keeping the conversation as light as possible. As soon as they opened the doors, everyone turned and stared. Harry didn't even look up, he simply kept his gaze to the floor and walked on. He secluded himself of all sounds and just kept going till he reached his destination. Even as he sat down he couldn't hear, he refused to. It was a quality he had managed to develop and put to great use when being at Privet Drive. Nothing around him mattered anymore. This is world. His Damn world where nothing would make sense. He distracted himself from picking at his toast when Neville prodded him; he pointed at the head table where Dumbledor stood gazing at his students with a smile.

"Good morning" He said "I hope all or most of you are present. For today, we will finally get to hear our Harry Potter's speech. Please Harry, come forward"

Harry lifted an eye brow, he had never been asked to do a speech. And judging by the look on every one's face, nor did any one else know; yet they all looked at him with expectant eyes. Hermione pushed him gently so he would go. He sighed and knew that when Albus has his mind set, in no means can it be changed. He walked to the front slowly, thinking of what ever he could come up with to say. Problem was, that his seat was far to near the front to have a decent thinking time. Dumbledor twinkled at him and sat down. Harry sighed and faced the crowd.

"Hi" He started awkwardly "I'm not really a good speech maker I'm afraid; the nearest I've ever been to speeching was when lecturing myself in front of the mirror" There was a small giggle "And really I don't have a lot to say. People expect a person like me to have a wide Experience of life; but really if you wish to know my experience you only have to read the local news paper"

There was another mini laugh and then Harry ran out of ideas. He scanned the room, looking for anything he could say. But when seeing Ron, he could only come up with Morals. When looking at Hermione, he could only think of : Learn people and you will make it. When seeing Blaze Zabini, he could only say : No discrimination, we are all human. Then his eyes fell upon the vacant seat at the Slytherin table; and he knew what he could talk about.

"I won't lecture you on what must be done like Umbrage would. The only subject I can find is : Trust. We are in a war period. By now I hope every one is aware of the return of the Dark forces. And the only way we will survive is by trusting one another. We need to stand strong and believe in the powers we have together. If I make a decision, no matter how bad it can seem to you, you must trust me. And if I was wrong, then that's okay because we all learn from our mistakes" He bit his lip and finished "Listen guys, I really am no good at this. Just trust me, yourself and every you and I around you. Thank you"

The entire hall brook off in claps and cheers, even some whistles. Hermione seemed proud, Ron was mortified, Ginny let a tear fall, Neville was amazed, Luna smiled dreamily, the Slytherin's pretended to gag, and the entire atmosphere was just so.. Hogwardsy. He smiled to the crowd, but something was missing. His eyes once against fell upon the empty seat. Nothing was the same now without Draco. He didn't want all that praising, he didn't need all their congratulations. No approving look mattered. He looked down and smiled sadly. All he wanted was his friend to be there and say what an amazing sap he is. The clapping seized and every one simply seemed to wait for Harry's next move. He only took one step before he heard a single person clapping again. He frowned and looked up.

Standing in front of the doors, dressed in his best school uniform, looking far too attractive for his own good, was none other than Draco Malfoy. He smirked lightly and clapped in his superior fashion. He walked up slowly, his eyes never once wavering from Harry's. At the time, even with his bags, his badly combed hair, his tired expression; Harry couldn't remember a moment when he'd ever seen a creature quite as beautiful. He got out of his stupor and ran. He never ran for anything quite as important. The blond opened his arms and waited. The raven jumped as soon as he could right in the awaiting embrace of his beloved.

Both tumbled slightly but soon regained posture. Harry sneaked his arms around Draco's neck and almost choked the poor lad to death. The latter simply sneaked his arms around the other's waist and chuckled contentedly. They fitted together perfectly. Draco was slightly bigger so Harry could just tuck his head under his chin. They could hold each other perfectly comfortable for hours on end. Their shadows mixed as one complete dark patch. The raven removed his head from his friend's chest and gripped the latter's face tenderly with both hands. He looked up in silver crystals, admiring the beauty displayed right in front of him. Taking the bull by his horns, he leaned in and smashed their lips together in an action that both had been waiting for.

It started tentatively, shyly almost. Harry had only ever kissed Ginny, but this was so different, here he had no idea what to do. He just let their lips touch. It's was like the first kiss ever. Unexpected, magical, new, different. Everything was taken to a whole new level. Draco being experienced as he is, he grabbed Harry behind the neck and tilted his head. Their mouths crashed together and the shock got Harry allowing access to his friend's tongue. He felt completely giddy with pleasure. Draco's tongue danced around his own, inviting him into the movements. Again tentatively, he started moving, caressing the magical digit in his mouth. They danced and battled round each other and naturally Harry lost. But he didn't mind surrendering if this was the prize for the looser. Their saliva mixed and they simply became one. But too soon to both their licking, primer humanly instincts kicked in, forcing them to breathe. They detached, both quite breathless. Harry blushed when he heard the motions of the Great Hall, he forgot they were not alone. He kept his arms around Draco's neck, whilst his arms were around his waist. They looked in each other's eyes, then Harry whispered :

"You look dreadful" Draco chuckled and replied :

"Hello to you too" The pair smiled happily. For once in his life, finding it in an unexpected place, Harry felt that he was home, that this is where he belonged. The Hall once again erupted with cheers and claps. They turned round to look and people smiled at them and whistled. The Slytherin's refused to partake in such behavior, but even Harry could see the small smile on Pansy and Blaze's faces. Ron and Ginny look totally disgusted but all the other's seemed Happy. Draco then whispered in his ear :

"Not that I don't enjoy the attention, but would you like to go somewhere more quiet ?" Harry turned to him and smiled. He grabbed the blond's hand and dragged him away.

*****

They ran fast on the green grass, rain was pouring down from the skies but they didn't care. They laughed as they raced down the hill, holding hands. It was so carefree, so finally full of joy. Harry felt wonderful. It was like breaking free from prison and finally seeing the sun. It felt like it too. When Draco left, it felt like loosing the sun; as if the world was set in Darkness. Harry pulled his friend by his hand and crashed into his chest. The blond put his arms around the raven whilst the latter just laid out his hands flat on his torso. The wind ruffled their wet hair. Their clothes were completely drenched but they clung to each other, oblivious to the cold of the morning. They smiled in the embrace. The magic was gone when Draco spook :

"God you're a sap" There was no malice in his voice, there was more an undertone of tenderness. Harry nuzzled his neck and replied :

"Humor me" Draco did just that. He patted the raven softly on his head, caressing his hair. The latter hummed contentedly. The Slytherin smiled down at the smaller boy, he pulled back and looked into emerald eyes.

"Come on" He said "Let's sit down"

Harry nodded and they went to sit against the usual tree. As soon as they touched the ground, Harry tackled the other, laying his head back on his chest. They could be warm together. He sighed with a smile. He let his eyes fall shut as he whispered :

"I'm glad you're back" Draco looked over the lac, they were protected from the rain but the wind still blew on their face.

"It's good to be back"

They sat together, simply enjoying the silence and peacefulness of the environment for a few more minutes. The sun had long since made it's appearance behind the thick clouds. The rain was slowly stopping, the grayness of the sky was calmly disappearing. Harry sat up and bit his lip. He hesitated a moment and then placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips.

"I love you" He said gently. The blond peaked his forehead and replied :

"Good" He smiled fondly and removed a strand of black hair from his dear's eyes "I love you too"

Draco gazed at Harry with an unusual smile. His platina hair stuck to his skin. The first rays of light announcing the day shined off the droplets rolling down his pale skin. The raven was amazed and whispered :

"You look like an angel" Draco laughed and kissed his nose.

"Why thank you my treasure" He answered to the compliment and Harry blushed. Draco gently kissed both his tinted cheeks and asked :

"Since when ?" Harry blushed an even brighter red, he looked down and murmured :

"Four days ago. Give or take a day" He looked back up to the smiling snake "And you ?"

He looked up and thought about it a moment before replying casually :

"Oh that must have been about middle of third year; give or take a month" Harry's jaw just dropped. He stared with eyes wide open. He then prodded Draco and asked :

"Why didn't you tell me ?" The blond leaned back on the tree, his arms folded behind his head. He looked up into space, as if he was imagining something.

"That would have come well" He said sarcastically "Hello my arch rival, I have to tell you that I've loved you for ages. I'm sure it would have been very appreciated"

Harry chuckled and shoved him in a friendly way.

"I mean even after" He said "When we became friends. I mean we've been friends for almost two months now"

Draco grabbed his face between his palms and drew him closer. He kept hardly any distance between them. Harry could feel every breath and movement vibrating against his skin.

"I had to make you want me too first" He said. Harry grabbed his collar and pulled him roughly closer. Their lips smashed together and tongues quickly found their companion. Harry thought harder this time and really joined the motions, but he once again lost the battle. They separated and panted before Harry said :

"Well I do want you now" Draco flicked his hair to the side and added cockily :

"You better"

*****

"Hey Dray ?" Called Harry that afternoon as they were seated on the bed in Gryffindor tower. They had come back to dry and put clean clothes on. Draco had instigated some rather passionate snog sessions; so now they were lying exhaustively on the bed. Harry had his head in his..boyfriend's lap. He still felt foreign with the word boyfriends, they hadn't said anything officially on their status but it wasn't necessary.

"Hm?" Answered Draco. Harry turned to be face to chin with him.

"If you've loved me for so long" He started "How come you were so mean to me ?"

Draco smiled at him and replied calmly :

"There is a fine line between love and hate my dear. Since you didn't want to be friend, I went for the nearest thing that would still give me a certain proximity with you" Harry was taken aback. He found the hate theme almost sweet. He couldn't help but blush as he rethought about some situations of their proximitys. And then he remembered something else.

"When I refused your hand" He started cautiously "Did I hurt your feelings ?"

"Yeah" Draco replied "At the time I already had a great fascination for you, though I didn't know why. And I am a Malfoy, we are not used to being rejected"

Harry almost immediately felt guilty, especially with the word rejection hanging in the air. He averted his eyes and said quietly :

"I should have accepted, I'm sorry" Draco turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Don't fret about it" He said "I wasn't exactly being nice to you. What's done is done and we should just let it rest in the past"

Harry smiled brightly, he sat up so fast he knocked the wind out of the Slytherin. He put his arms around Draco's neck and brought their foreheads together so they would touch. He said :

"Yes. Let's move foreword together"

TBC

**Another long chapter. The fluff just jumps out of the screen doesn´t xD I put a lot of it in this chapter to compensate for the others. And I thought the situation was perfect for a little fluffiness. **


	9. Being Gay

Chapter eight : Being Gay

Harry had arranged for Dobby to bring him dinner, seeing as both the boys did not want to deal with the rest of the wizarding world. They at on the small hill near Hagrid's hut. Thankfully the weather had calmed down and it had stopped raining. The grass was still damp though; so Draco configured piece of paper into a small rug. They sat and at a lovely fruit salad, peacefully enjoying the silence. Then the Gryffindor felt very courageous and crawled over to his snake. He grabbed his hand and directed it to his own mouth, he took the piece of apple of the fork and swallowed. He grinned up at Draco and pulled him down by his collar. The blond smiled into the kiss and for once let his beloved be in charge. Harry was overwhelmed by the sudden power. He had full access to the moist cavern right in front of him. He explored every inch, reveling in the sweet taste of fruit mixed with purely Draco. They pulled back. Harry winked and returned to his dinner whilst the other chuckled. He, he was actually quite surprised at his companion to instigate the motion, he rather saw himself as dominion; but after having been completely ravished in that way, he felt he could live with being submissive.

They continued eating peacefully. It was getting colder outside, the breeze tinkled their delicate skin. Harry looked over at his boyfriend and hesitated to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind for a while. Draco noticed someone staring, he turned round. Noticing the look on the raven's face, he the other was going to ask something.

"Come on" He said "Spit it out"

"Eh" Harry bit his lip, not knowing quite how to put it "How do-does-did you ehhh come out ?"

Draco raised one aristocratic eye brow. He leaned back but still looked mildly curious as to the nature of his inquiry.

"Well I said I was gay" He answered bluntly. Harry fiddled with the his robes.

"And how did people react ?" He questioned shyly. Draco sighed now understanding where Harry was exactly going to. He answered cooly.

"Mother didn't say anything. Father said it was a passing illness and that I would soon heal. Pansy said she didn't care as long as I still have a dick for her to have fun with. Blaze thought it was fine if only I didn't try making a move on him. And I haven't paid attention to the rest" Harry blushed at the Pansy comment and didn't pursue the matter any further, even though he was dying to know exactly what sort of fun she meant. His chin was lifted by a slender finger and he looked into those silver pearls.

"Harry" He started "What do Muggles think of gays?"

Harry looked down and then back at his boyfriend. He kept his voice completely steady and emotionless.

"They say it's wrong. That gays are not normal" Draco huffed angrily. He gripped Harry's face in both hands and said firmly :

"Listen Harry, those Muggles are stupid. Here love is love. Whether it's between a man and a woman, a man and man, a woman and woman or even between a Dumbledor and a unicorn's ass! We don't care" he looked deeply into his lover's eyes and added gently "And I love you, that's all that matters"

The raven was suddenly taken by this overwhelming feeling of joy. He stared into gray eyes he came to love, they should only the truth. He raised his hands to take hold of Draco's, which were still firmly resting on his cheeks. He smiled gently. It was not a smile that showed all teeth, or even one that reached the ears; but it had to be the most sincere and most stunning smile he had ever given; and deep in his heart he knew that smile was reserved for one person only. Tears of joy found their place sliding down his cheeks, onto their clasped fingers. Draco's gaze went from gentle to completely worried. He stroke the skin softly with his thumb. Only when a salty taste reached the lion's mouth did he know that he was crying. He disentangled their hands and patted the place under his eyes. He was surprised to find little drops on his index.

"Oh" He said. He chuckled all the while trying not to sob, but still small whimpers could be heard. He continued smiling.

"Look what you made me do" He added while removing the tears, but they simply kept falling. Draco frowned and said quietly :

"I'm sorry. If I'd have known it would upset you I'd never have spoken" His face was suddenly clasped. He looked into the crying emeralds.

"Tears of joy you silly" Said Harry. Draco frowned again but then brook into a sweet smile. He slowly kissed the tears away and said fondly :

"You Gryffindor" Said Gryffindor merely chuckled and continued to wipe his tears away. He stole the hanky from the blond's top pocket and murmured between his sniffs :

"It's your fault you know. You were being so unusually sweet that it got me all emotional" Draco smiled and narrowed his eyes cockily.

"I talked about Dumbledor dating a unicorn's ass" He said "And you think that that's sweet ?"

Harry brook into a fit laughter, only amplifying his tears again. He shoved his lover playfully and retorted :

"Not that you idiot!" Draco laughed and pulled Harry to him. The latter fell on his chest and immediately snuggled onto his angel. They lay there calmly. The tears slowly dried and left small marks; but Harry could not take the grin off his face. He was so happy. After some time he called :

"Hey Dray?" The blond answered a quick hm.

"Do you think it's possible that Dumbledor could go out with a Unicorn's ass ?" He asked seriously. The snake thought a moment and then answered :

"You can never tell with that guy. Perhaps if the ass twinkles like he does" Both laughed at that and went on talking about the possibilities.

-TIME SKIP-

Harry was completely overwhelmed. He spent the next morning comparing his two lives with a grin on his face. Before he had expectations, he was bound to a girl he didn't live and to a friend that asked too much of him. He was a good boy and a beacon. He had wonderful friends but an empty space in his heart. Now he is free; he still has a destiny to fulfill but he feels that he can now do it with a sense of freedom. He lost his best friend and girlfriend, for which he is sad; but he got a boyfriend that made it all worthwhile. The empty space has been filled and he can wake with a smile. Lessons went by fast as he was so keen to see Draco. He exited the library, where he had been with Hermione to practically run to Herbologie. He was of course too early and his bushy haired friend joined him.

"Harry ?" She called, he looked up at her "Does he make you happy ?"

The raven immediately smiled at the mention of his boyfriend, he grinned and answered :

"Very" Hermione nodded and carried on :

"You have thought this through then? I mean with his father and Voldemort" Harry approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hermione" he said "Everything has been arranged"

Hermione smiled in a motherly fashion but then turned serious again. She lifted a finger in her usual manner.

"But. Harry, if ever he becomes inappropriate.." She started but a voice behind her interrupted her.

"I'm certain you will make your displeasure known" Said the snarky voice of a blond Slytherin. He draped an arm around the raven's shoulders. He peaked him on the cheek, smiled fondly and returned his attention to the girl.

"You needn't worry" He said "If ever I act with anything other than utter respect; I would be honored to receive the proper punishment"

Hermione smiled knowingly and left discreetly. Harry beamed up at his boyfriend. He was going to say how much he appreciates the blond's best behavior, but he was rudely interrupted by some low laugh. Both turned round and were faced by Mister-will-not-piss-off; the infamous Zacharius Smith himself, accompanied by creatures more dafter than a barn troll.

"Look what we have here" He said "Isn't it our lovely couple personally ? My word, what a Merry gathering"

Both boys sighed heavily. It was too early in the week to deal with the likes of him. Draco averted his gaze and said calmly :

"Piss off Smith. We have better things to do than waist valuable time with you and your baboons" Zacharius growled and retorted :

"Oh yeah and what will you do? Chant Over the Rainbow with your fairy ?" Harry flinched as he muttered "You disgust me"

The raven had heard enough, he took Draco by the arm before he would latch out.

"How dare you ?!" demanded the blond. Harry shushed him and said that he wasn't worth it. They left as Smith laughed at his accomplishments. They said nothing and just went to the lesson. All throughout Herbologie, Draco kept glancing at Harry, but the latter just kept staring down. Even when left to fetch some gloves and that Smith made nasty "queer" comments he didn't react. He was thinking, and thinking so much that he couldn't hear a thing. As soon as class was over, Draco grabbed his boyfriend and dragged him to the lake. He turned him round by his shoulders and asked hastily :

"Harry what's wrong ? If it's what Smith said then hmm.." The Golden boy kissed him as a way to shut him up. He sighed and looked away.

"What if they don't approve ?" He asked quietly. Draco frowned.

"What ?" He said "Your friends know and they're okay with it. Smith is just a judgmental bastard, you sh-"

"What if the world doesn't approve ? What if it is wrong ?" Harry interrupted. Draco sighed and put a hand under the other's chin to make him look up. They locked gazes.

"Harry listen" The blond said "I love you and you make me happy. What could possibly be wrong about that ?"

They were simple words really, but meant so much more to Harry. He knew it all already, but needed to hear it. He smiled gently and answered :

"Yes you're right"

-TIME SKIP-

The day went better from then on. They separated ways tot go to lunch. He sat with Hermione and Luna; and when Ron asked where his dominant was he just told him to shut up. Luna absentmindedly looked up at the celling and whispered that the Nargholes told her that things are changing. She looked at a girl at the Huffle table and blew her a kiss. Harry was taken aback by the sheer display of public affection. He congratulated her and glanced over at Draco to waive shyly. The latter winked and turned his attention back to his food. Harry blushed and whispered to himself :

"Being Gay" He chuckled "Maybe it's not all that bad"

-TIME SKIP-

They sat together in the library, each reading their astronomy book for the upcoming exam. Ferenz had told them to the study the constellations very closely. Harry put his book down and asked cautiously :

"Hey Dray. Are we the only gays around here ?" Draco put his book down and chuckled behind his fingers.

"No of course not" He said "There are plenty of them around here"

"Really ?! Like who ?" Harry asked curiously. Draco thought about it a moment and then answered :

"Well I can't give you all the names but I know a few. Theodore Not, Oliver Wood, Luna Lovegood, Leigh Jordan, Terry Boot. And that's about all I can remember" Harry gaped and then smiled, he nudged Draco.

"Did you ever go out with any of them?" The blond lifted an eyebrow and then answered :

"No, but they did make some improper advances" He paused then put a hand on Harry's hip.

"But don't worry" He whispered cockily "I'd know what to do in an emergency"

His hand traveled higher and higher. The raven blushed furiously and shoved the hand away with a hesitant laugh.

"You perv" He retorted. Draco snickered and kissed his cheek. Madam Pince came by and told them to stay silent. They did. Calmly they continued their work.

**A slightly shorter chapter. I know this is a bit of useless chapter but I wanted to introduce the problem of being Gay. **

**And you know, I have written nine chapters and I have had only ONE review.. It's not very motivating.. But I shall carry on till the end! I love this story and writing too much to quit. **

**So I will now ask your opinion for the next chapter : **

**Would you like me to write a lemon ? To introduce a new problem ( And if you have an idea do say so ) ? To write a last chapter ? An epilogue ? **

**I'll quickly start writing so be quick with voting! **


	10. Author note

**Hi guys, yeah I hate author notes myself. Every time you bring your hopes up : "Yeah! A new Chapter!" And then it´s actually some note.. I hate that but I am going to do it. I will probably remove it later, but I need to say this. **

**So firstly, I opened a vote on the last chapter, and for now I can only thank lets be friends for actually voting. I am going to need a bit more than that to continue. So please guys! **

**Secondly, the next chapter may take some time to be written. My dear grand mother recently had a stroke, she is now at the hospital. I have been visiting her everyday and soon she will need our help for her ****rehabilitation. My focus is on her at the moment. **

**But do please vote, and if your answers inspire me I shall write right away! **

**Nox Rufus. **


	11. A teenager's life

Chapter eight : A teenager's life is all about hormones, problems and detention.

The days went by; Hogwarts students fast approached the end of their school year. As each year, the eldest would leave and the rest would simply return. With only a month before their sixth year would come to an end, Harry and Draco were exited. Normally the Golden boy would be saddened to leave his safe haven to go to those foul creatures; but this time, he wasn't going there. He had official authorization to stay with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld place; which would mean plenty of time with Draco.

The raven got up with a bouncing movement of joy in his step. It was saturday and the sun was shinning bright on this excellent morning. Temperatures shot up with the arrival of June and everything was wonderful.

Ok, we will not play the world is perfect theme; because if anyone knew that it wasn't it was Harry. Of course he was Happy for once, and the day was beautiful. But time was also flying by and with it the delay till the war. But Ron was still being a total prick. But still insulted and bullied him. But the press still published all the shit Rita Skeeter could come up with. And yet. Everything was fine. Now more than ever, Harry understood the value of love; he saw how precious life and each day was.

He ran to the entrance of the great hall, where he knew Draco would be waiting for him. And there he was; looking criminally attractive and far too handsome for his own health. A blond angel leaned on the wall, passing a hand over his sweaty face. His shirt was open at the two first buttons and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Harry creeped up to him and went right next to him. He breathed in and shouted :

"BOUUU!" Draco leapt in the air with a girlish squeak. He put his hand over his heart and looked at the miscreant. When he saw it was his boyfriend he huffed and hit him over the head.

"You moron!" He exclaimed "You scared the hell out of me!"

Harry laughed and earned himself another smack. But then he shyly went up to Draco, kissed him on the cheek and gave him the puppy look ( He was abusing that look because he knew Draco could absolutely not refuse it ). And as expected the blond sighed peaked him on the lips and pushed him into the great hall. They each ate with their own house. Hermione sat next to him and she asked to the whole table :

"So guys, what will you all do for the holidays ?" Seamus was the first to reply.

"It's gonna be the best holiday yet!" He exclaimed "Aye, Dad promised to take me to watch the match up in Dublin he did. Got me ticket and all"

Then Ron suddenly barged in and they talked about who are the best, so they were lost to Quidditch. Neville stuttered next :

"I'm-m going to my grandmother's. She bought me a new book on botanics, and it's brilliant! It's got this.." Hermione smoothly turned her attention to Luna, for she knew that once Neville starts, he never ends.

"And what will you do Luna ?" She asked. Luna smiled dreamily.

"Oh" She started slowly "I will help my father look for Bundimuns. Our house is infested"

Harry cringed slightly at that thought and answered casually.

"Well my holidays will be as usual. Stay with dear dear Dudley and cook his bacon" He winked at Hermione for she of course knew already that he was going to Sirius. They continued talking casually like that all through breakfast.

~TIMESKIP~

Breakfast was over and Harry was outside with Draco. They were holding hands, walking down the grounds in silence. They each had a smile on their faces. Harry started humming a song and the blond raised an eyebrow at that. He listened to the hummed song, absolutely not recognizing it; but Harry seemed to love it. After a while he asked casually :

"What the hell are you humming ?" Harry laughed and jumped in front of Draco. The raven grabbed both his hands and pulled him into a sort of backwards dance.

"It's a beautiful day" He sang and Draco cringed at the false prolonged note "It's a beautiful day, the sun is shinning, and I feel good. And no one's gonna stop me now"

The blond leaped forward and crashed his lips to his boyfriends, he pulled back too quickly for both their liking.

"I'm sorry" He said "But I AM going to stop you. That was the worst performance I have ever heard"

Harry laughed and smacked the others arm, who feigned to be hurt.

"Shut up" He said with a huge smile. He then pulled at Draco's hand and made a run for it. The Slytherin had a hocket of surprise ( We will not refer to it as squeaking because Malfoy's do not squeak thankyou verymuch ). He tried to catch up with Harry but he had never really been a good runner. He tripped on a stone and crashed right on Harry's back. The raven heard the yelp and quickly turned round. He got a bucket full of human and fell backwards. He prayed the ground was not too hard; and thank god he had the reflex to protect his head from the impact. He fell but it was thankfully not too painful; curtsy to Voldemort for making him so strong ( Only thing he was good for ). He looked up and blushed at the proximity he had with Draco. The latter blinked a couple of times before seeing what he fell on. He smirked and said :

"Well at least I fell on something reasonably soft" Harry chuckled; but just then Draco moved slightly and he froze. It was too much.

"Drake" He started carefully "I think you should remove your knee"

Draco frowned and looked down; he blushed deep crimson when he saw exactly where his knee was. But then he looked at the lion's face again and smirked. He bent down to whisper in his ear :

"Or I could leave it just where it is. I like it down there" Harry shivered at the sensual voice but he shook his head with a deep red blush. Draco got the message and removed himself with a pout, but he understood. Harry being obviously virgin as he is must be hesitant, especially since there are two guys involved. The blond knew he'd just have to be gentle. And maybe, just maybe, he could let Harry top just to make him feel comfortable. Maybe. He stood up and extended his hand to the raven. The latter took it with a smile. Then they walked on to their favorite spot in front of the lake. Draco had his back against the bark and Harry was on his chest. As they gazed to the sun's reflexion moving on the waves of the water, the blond spook up :

"Oh I almost forgot" He said "I have to go to Hogsmead Monday. I need some new quills and Flourish and Blots have just received a new book I am very keen on reading"

Normally he could not leave Hogwards on a Monday due to classes; but there was a teacher reunion to discuss preparations for the O.W.L.S. and so the day was their own. Harry pouted, knowing that that would be the only time Draco could go.

"I wanted to go with you" He whined. Draco flicked his forehead and said accusingly :

"Well if you hadn't been so insufferably rude to Professor Snape you could have" Harry crossed his arms and huffed that it wasn't his fault. It's quite true. The previous day in Potions, Snape had come round complaining at Harry's lack of capacity. He on the other hand, was not in the mood to have an argument about his intelligence, or lack thereof. He voiced that opinion out loud and earned himself an afternoon's detention when the rest of the school was finally free. Draco kissed him between his eyes and he couldn't help but drop the attitude. They remained there on the floor for the biggest part of the afternoon; until Hermione sent her otter patronus to tell Harry that he'd better come to the library and learn or else. Draco stood flabbergast at the magnificence of the creature in front of him. He extended his hand to touch the small light rodent, but it vanished just then.

"Was that Granger's patronus ?" The blond asked. Harry nodded almost proudly ( He had been the one to teach her that so why not ? ). The raven tilted his head and said :

"Mine's a stag like my father. What about you ?" Draco was practically paralyzed, still staring at the place the otter occupied. He seemed pretty cold and his composer was exemplary; but Harry could see the crestfallen eyes and didn't mistake the feeling for hurt.

"I don't have one" He answered "I've always tried to make one but nothing ever happens"

Harry saw the slight slump in his shoulders. He knew many people had problems to make their own patronus; but he didn't know it could truly affect a person. Perhaps Draco was just saddened at the thought that Hermione could do something he can't ? He looked down at his boyfriend and shook the thought away. He rounded an arm around the blond's waist.

"I can teach you" He said confidently. Draco looked and offered a moment's sad smile, before looking back at the ground. He leaned in the touch and said :

"You don't see the problem. I don't have a memory, happy enough, to be able to create a Patronus" Now Harry understood. Every one seemed to have had a very happy moment in their lives. And Draco had none. It's not the thought of not having the ability to perform a Patronus that bothered him; but the idea of having not known enough joy in his life to be able to. The raven felt sad because of that. Even he, as fucked up as his life was, had enough for a patronus. He promised there and then that he would give all in his power to bring at least a fragment of joy in his love's world. He kissed him on the lips softly and whispered :

"Come on love. Happier times will come commit the morning" Draco laughed at that. He clutched his stomach and said :

"God, you sound just like a priest!" Harry joined in the laughs but shoved Draco playfully :

"Oh shut up" He retorted "I was trying to be comforting"

Draco rolled his eyes and peaked him on the lips. He murmured defiantly :

"And I much appreciate the gesture. But for both our sakes, try and remember to do better next time" Harry huffed but couldn't contain his smile. He stood up and extended his hand to his blond.

"Hermione awaits us. We must go far and beyond the call of our hearts, and sacrifice our souls to my friend's lessons. We shall die before the morning dew will touch the grass, but let us enjoy the peacefulness of our last afternoon's learning Potions" He said, trying his best to mimic Draco's priest. The latter laughed and took the offered hand, gladly receiving the help to get up. They walked back hand in hand, simply enjoying the silence of their company.

~TIMESKIP-

Hermione had been lecturing both of them ( But mainly Harry ) on the uses, effects and problems calming draughts can cause. The golden boy tuned himself off and his friend knew so but carried on. Draco already knew, of course, all she was saying but did a grand job in pretending he was listening. So the girl carried on, quite contently angry at her essay for not answering her demands ( Namely having all the correct answers ).

Harry stared at his blank parchment and fiddled with his quill, when he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. He didn't need three guesses to know who's it was either. The hand was slowly tracing patterns in his inner leg , going higher and higher every time. Harry blushed and looked at Draco. The latter simply wrote calmly as if nothing was happening. Harry double checked whose hand it was. He then leaned to his boyfriend as he repressed a shiver.

"What on earth are you doing ?" He muttered. The blond raised an eyebrow and said in an innocent voice :

"What ? I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Just then the hand grazed over the forming bulge in his pants. Harry tried to keep the moan down but did end up whispering :

"Mama mia" The hand stopped moving all together at that and Harry could have cursed the bad timing.

"Mama who ?" The Slytherin asked suspiciously. The raven rolled his eyes and took a deep breath to contain his voice.

"Mama Muggle term" He said. Probably accepting the answer, the hand continued its ministrations. Harry bit his lip and inside cheek to a point where it could start bleeding. He closed his eyes, momentarily forgetting that he was in a public library with Madam Pince lurking in the undergrowth. His arousal was clearly evident as the hand continued to massage it ( Without actually touching mind you. Draco is just grazing it gently ). Then suddenly a book was slammed into the table and drew the hand and the erection away for a moment. Hermione looked livid.

"Neither of you are listening are you ?!" She demanded and huffed exasperatedly, before storming away to look for something, all the while muttering :

"Boys" Both looked at each other and shrugged as if they had not been interrupted in a groping session. They returned to their work, but the hand never came back to Harry. The latter found himself getting hard just remembering the feeling. Truth be said, virgin as he is, he really needs to get laid. He shook his head and pictured Dumbledor in mankini. It helped, for a while; that is until he turned his head and saw his boyfriend flicking his hair out of his face. At that point it was back full force. He took his wand and whispered "Tempus". It was nearing dinner time. And Harry almost AK'ed himself when he thought that it wasn't chicken that he'd like for dinner. He stuffed his things into his bag and just as Hermione came back with a new book, he muttered :

"Sorry 'Mione, I've got some things to do before dinner" She crossed her arms but said in authorized tone of voice :

"Yes you do, study!" She said, he rolled his eyes and grabbed Draco's sleeve.

"You're coming to" He said and put his attention back to Hermione.

"Really I have t-" He started but stopped when he heard a very loud "QUIET!" Coming from Madam Pince's desk. He then whispered :

"I really have to do this, I'll see you later!" He left on those last words without waiting an answer. He dragged Draco up to the seventh floor, never once answering to the calls of his name. He let go and paced three times back and forth in front of the wall, thinking of a place where he could do just what he wants. Finally the grand oak doors appeared and he quickly pushed the blond in, who simply stood there looking mildly shocked. Harry closed the doors, but didn't have to for a brick wall appeared to block the way.

**/!\ Begin of Lemony Scene! /!\**

"How the hell did this hap-mm" Started Draco but stopped when a tongue was shoved roughly into his mouth. He quickly got back into place and entangled his hands in raven hair pulling him closer, if possible. He tried to fight for dominance but the other digit had the advantage of the surprise, and was already too far in. But he enjoyed being submissive more than he should. He was pushed until his back hit the wall harshly. He hissed. Harry was holding onto the front of his shirt, leaning his head on them, panting heavily.

"You are evil" He murmured with a harsh voice. He looked up into gray eyes "The way you lead a man on is treacherous Draco; starting something and never finishing"

Of course the blond had been aware of all that. The sexual tension had been building up between them for days. He himself, could hardly contain his fantasies and had to spend numerous evening's under the cover of a Silencing Charm. He though; was not nearly as innocent as dear Harry. Oh no. He's got magazines, a kinky brain and a great deal of imagination; which of course only leads to white stains on the bed sheets. True to his word though, he had never done anything with a guy before. But he had with girls. His first was some Georgette in France when he had had too much wine. And after that deflowering, he started doubting his sexual orientation. Just to test it, he starting screwing many of the girls in Slytherin, to finally come to the conclusion that he is most definitely gay. He smirked at his boyfriend and whispered cockily :

"We could finish it now" He suggested. Harry smirked himself, something that looked odd on his face.

"Hell yeah we are" He said "You don't think I brought you here to play exploding snaps did you"

The Gryffindor then pushed his lips back to where they belong. Oh what a lion, thought Draco before starting their wonderful battle. Tongues entwined, dancing round each other, discovering every inch. Harry's hand went down under he shirt. He roomed the fit chest and stomach in front of him. Whilst Draco's hand slid around his waist and explored the back. They fervently kissed and touched each other, almost in a desperate act. They separated for air and leaned on each other to regain their respiration. Silver met emerald and the dragon whispered :

"Bed" Harry nodded for lack of words and grabbed the blond's hand before practically running towards the only just appeared double bed with navy sheets. He pushed Draco onto the bed roughly before straddling him. In an almost predatory move, he crawled onto him and immediately kissed the other again. The Slythrin's hands were back to the back and despised the clothing he found there. Apparently the other thought alike. Without any sort of warning, Harry ripped the shirt open, breaking all the buttons on the way and tossed the garment onto the floor. As soon as it was totally exposed he placed his lips on the pale neck. Sucking and licking every inch, traveling up to the ear to blow on it and bite the lobe. His hands roomed over the chest, noting absently minded that there were a few blond hairs under the navel. He left feverish traces on the neck and shoulder.

All Draco could do was throw his head back and enjoy. He moaned silently. His fingers too found their way to Harry's back and found to their dismay that there was still clothing there. He groaned and tried to tear it apart; but before he could the raven had took it off and tossed it away. He saw and observed the body presented in front of him. Perhaps a little too skinny but Quidditch training compensated that. But he had no chance to explore for a mouth was pressed against him once more. He opened his mouth and allowed access to the tongue he loves so much. Harry turned his head side ways; jerking Draco by the hair the other way. Their tongues danced again, the passion of the tango. Draco trailed down till his hands met the trousers. He started undoing the button when Harry stiffened slightly against his face. He looked into the emerald eyes and asked harshly :

"Do you want to?" Harry put his own hand down and groped Draco's hardened member through the materiel. He inhaled at the new feeling and panted :

"No time to think, just do it" The blond smirked and nodded. He switched their position and sucked Harry's neck while undoing the trousers. He took down the boxers with the trousers at once. Harry blushed and looked away he whispered something but Draco couldn't hear so he just whispered :

"Oh fuck it" And swiftly he removed his boyfriend's under garment. The latter merely chuckled and murmured huskily :

"No, don't fuck it" He said "Fuck me"

Harry blushed at the implication. It was only then that he truly realized that they were both naked, sprawled onto each other. He blushed and whispered :

"I've never.." Draco had to lean closer to hear but got the message. He placed a finger on Harry's lips.

"Hush love" He said "I'll guide you, and let you be dominant"

Harry nodded for it was all he was capable of. Being the dominant. It made him feel powerful to say it out loud in his head, he smirked and switched their positions again. He looked down at his beautiful, beautiful lover and whispered in his ear.

"Mine" He let his instincts take control. He lowered himself and traced sloppy patterns with his tongue on the porcelain like skin. His hands went further down. Draco arched his back and moaned.

And then, the light went out..

**/!\ End of Lemony Scene /!\**

~TIMESKIP~

Later that day, nearing dinner time, would find two boys lying in the Room of Requirements in a tangle of limbs. Neither were asleep but both were resting. It was a tiring afternoon, but the satisfaction more than compensated the fatigue. They couldn't keep the smiles of their faces. Draco had his head on Harry's chest and listened to the steady heartbeat under his ear. They were both content and perhaps still slightly overwhelmed by the events. Harry was practically glowing as he thought with a smile : I'm no longer a virgin. It was magic. No, not like lumos or Expeliarmus. But the exhilaration. It's almost like flying for the very first time. It's new, it's surprising and perhaps even challenging. Because in the end, magic is not about brooms or wands, but about feelings.

~TIMESKIP~

They never moved for the rest of the evening. The room provided them food so they could remain. But they knew it would be best to leave and nit spend the night. When Harry came back to the common room at 23:45, Hermione was still up but she had the politeness not to make a remark of the prolonged absence. But she had a thoughtful smile when she saw her friend's dishelved look and the slight bounce in his steps. She took her quill and wrote in her note book a quick inscription. She then closed it with one hand and with a content smile on her face, she went to her dormitory.

~TIMESKIP~

"Oh Please Dray" Harry whined for the tenth time that Monday morning. As you will remember, Harry had earned himself detention whilst Draco was going to fetch some new quills. The raven had been pleading little over an hour that his boyfriend would at least stay until he was going to see Snape. Draco sighed and answered :

"You have been pathetically whining for so long Potter, that your detention is already in ten minutes" Harry suddenly stopped and grabbed his wand. He cast a quick Tempus and saw that, indeed, he was going to be late soon.

"Oh fuck !" He muttered. Draco rolled his eyes and nodded slightly. Harry peaked him on the lips and laid his head on the other's chest.

"This is farewell Draco" He said dramatically "For now I have always been lucky, but this time, I can feel it. This is the end. Know that I love you"

Draco chuckled and smacked his boyfriend on the head.

"Oh go on scar face" He said while lifting the raven's head "Love you to but piss off before you're really dead"

Harry smiled, kissed him and ran off. He was outside the great hall so the dungeons were quite a way down. It wasn't the first time he found himself cursing the size of the school. He ran and ran until there was naught left of his lungs or legs. He stormed into the potions room without knocking. He didn't say a thing and just stood there awkwardly, panting all the way. Snape, sitting behind his desk, looked up and took the best disgusted look he could.

"Ah Potter" He drooled bitterly "How nice of you to join me" He got up and cast a quick look to his clock.

"Your lateness will cost you 20 minutes" He said. Harry was too tired to contradict on the injustice of the entire situation. He nodded gloomily, knowing full well that the three hours ahead were to be superbly horrible.

Snape made him thoroughly clean, by hand, the entire floor of the potions lab including also all the cauldrons Snape had purposely used to give him more work. All the time he had to listen to his Professor making nasty remarks; insulting his intelligence, his fame, his capacity, his father ( Especially his father ) and all sort of similar things. All in all, it was all rather ghastly. He had wash day red hands, soar knees and a wonderful, seemingly permanent, migraine. He left the detention as quick as he could and was actually rather happy that it was done in the morning. At least this way, he had all day to recuperate.

He went straight to the great hall, where he would meet Hermione. Draco was going to have lunch with Blaise Zabini at the three broomsticks, so he didn't worry about that. Hermione was already seated so she joined her.

"Hey" He said before flopping down. She put down the book she was reading and scrutinized him.

"Oh Harry" He said and he knew what was coming next "Behave with a bit more dignity! If you hadn't been so rude to Professor Snape this could have been avoided! Anyone would say you've never read the school rule book. Page 3, paragraph 5, rule number 26 : Teachers are the higher authority, and must be treated with respect. Any un respectfulness will be rewarded with a second degree punishment!"

Harry sighed and put his head on the table. He muttered :

"Please 'Mione. I'm waked enough as it is" The Gryffindor crossed her arms and spook no more. She took a caramel cake and ate it delicately. Harry thought her behavior to be strange, normally she would not give up so easily. He looked up and saw that she was absently glancing at Ron from time to time. The raven was suddenly overcome by guilt. It was his fault they were no longer together. And he had been so absorbed by the blissfulness of his own relationship that he forgot to look around him. He sat up straight and inched closer to Hermione. He delicately whispered :

"I'm sorry" He needn't say anymore. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She swallowed her bite and answered :

"It's not your fault Harry. It was bound to happen at some point" He didn't how to answer that and simply asked the next question that came to mind :

"Do you regret breaking up?" Hermione sighed and looked over at her ex. She replied smoothly :

"Not really. As I said, it was bound to happen. He's changed, and not for the good. I shan't lie by saying I don't miss him or that I don't love him anymore; but this is for the best in the long run" And they spook no more of that situation for the rest of lunch. Instead they busied themselves by talking about random petty things. Fred and George joined them at some point and they started publicizing their new "sweet". Hermione excused herself when the twins started explaining :

"See, it has the taste of a toffee - But it's not toffee. It's a WeToTeGro - Yes, that means Weasley Toffee Tooth Grower. The longer you suck it - The longer your teeth will be! And - After firm results - We have finally discovered the optimum length! - Indeed, if you suck it till it dissolves, that means 30 minutes - Your teeth could be the size of the fangs of.."

There they did a sort of dramatic pause and said at the same time :

"A Walrus!" Harry laughed with them; and all three they started plotting who to give it to, how and how to improve the mixture or even vary the tastes. It was entertaining, and up to a point, it even compensated with the bad morning. Harry finished his lunch and returned to the common room feeling refreshed.

He found Hermione sitting at the table, writing the essay that they had just received the previous day. He sat down and knew that talking to her when she was busy would be futile. So he occupied himself drawing ugly sketches on his parchment. Just as he was putting a head on something that vaguely looked like a mix between a human, a fish and some sort of vegetable; Ron entered the common room. When the red head spotted his ex and ex-friend, he had an expression of guilt and regret dare one say. But soon the face morphed into anger and he turned away, directly going to the boys dormitory. And so they continued doing that for some time.

~TIMESKIP~

Harry's calm drawing had turned into nervous scribbling by then. The hours had passed slowly but they were drawing longer. He knew Draco was a slow eater that liked to take his time but this was preposterous. It was now nearing four o'clock and the only reasonable Harry could find for his boyfriend's absence was that he forgot to inform him of his return. He excused himself to Hermione and went straight down. He ran and ran, heading towards the dungeon; his mind set on giving Draco a piece of his mind. Just on the way he saw Blaise Zabini walking casually around the dungeon corridors. The raven was quite happy for inter house unity, for now it would not appear odd if he were to shout through the halls, as he was doing :

"Blaise!" The Slytherin turned round at the sound of his name. He nodded at Harry whilst the latter ran up to him. They did not greet and the raven immediately asked what he wanted.

"Do you know where Draco is ?" Blaise frowned and crossed his arms.

"I thought he was with you" He answered "He left Hogsmead before me"

Harry suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just like the time Draco was arrested. Something must have happened. Blaise apparently thought something along those lines as well, for he looked worried to. Something was definitely wrong.

~TIMESKIP~

Both boys worked together searching the entire castle. They ran from the astronomy tower to the owlary; from the boathouse to the room of requirements. But no sign. Nothing. They asked everyone. The best they heard was from a petite Slytherin that saw Draco walking near nocturne alley just before she left, which was over two hours before. They even went to Dumbledor, reporting the boy as missing. But the headmaster simply twinkled annoyingly and said :

"I have found that Hogwarts always has a way of returning that which is missing" And nothing more was given.

**There you go! I've finally done this chapter! I wanted to do the full Lemon but when I was writing it, I was "feeling" with my characters xD so it was a bit weird for me. This is my first lemon EVER, so please be indulgent. So I left a cliffy just because this chapter was so long otherwise. hope you liked it! **


End file.
